


Хастлер

by DannyLocke



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyLocke/pseuds/DannyLocke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ. Странное пересечение судеб. Хастлер, погрязший в болоте проблем, и успешный менеджер крупной корпорации, у которого есть все и ничего. "Ты мой утешительный приз, я твое наказание"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хастлер

***

 

Кофе-автоматы и автоматы с газировкой, расположенные на первом этаже филиала автомобилестроительной компании, где Дерек Хейл имеет честь или честь - его, были привезены сюда откуда-то из Фукусимы. Или из глубинки третьего мира, где этот кофе делают дистрофики негроидной расы за еду, и в каждой чашке ты волей-неволей чувствуешь привкус дешевого сахарозаменителя и жирного плевка, а то и чего похуже. Почему он продолжает покупать и пить - сам не знает. Почему продолжает продираться сквозь бытовые говеные тернии на пути к идеальному образу яппи, какой-то гипотетической американской мечте - он не может дать ответ.

Каждое утро начинается с трели будильника, и он смотрит в подвесной потолок, загоревшийся десятком ламп.

Эти лампы светят не слишком ярко, а приглушенно, чтобы не травмировать зрение владельца после сна. Если хотите включить на полную, хлопните в ладоши. Хлопните еще раз, чтобы выключить. Еще раз - включить приглушенный свет.

Дерек принимает душ, одевается, едет в филиал автомобилестроительной компании, где честь имеет его по полной; если нет командировок, вечером он заходит в бар с парой коллег, возвращается домой один, смотрит ящик, ложится спать. Перед сном он хлопает в ладоши один раз, и лампы гаснут: не мгновенно, а как бы постепенно, чтобы глаза владельца, не дай бог, не были травмированы резкой переменой.

В определенном смысле, его жизнь налажена и вылизана до блеска. Добиваться уже нечего. Совершенствовать - нечего.

Если ему и хотелось бы чего-то еще - так это уволиться и продать лофт, и пожертвовать состояние в Сомали или Замбию на нужды умирающих от оспы, голода и всего, что можно вообразить.  
Но он, в определенном смысле, мазохист. В нем, не иначе, костяк из стали. Как сказал Питер:

\- Твоя дисциплинированность и традиционность загонят тебя в могилу.

Он сказал это в одну из пятниц в нескончаемом круговороте этих самых пятниц. В баре было людно, как и всегда в этот день. Питер сидел справа от Дерека, повернувшись боком, чтобы было удобнее пялиться то на его лицо, то на часы на его руке: "Ролекс" с платиновым ободком. Дерек их купил, чтобы посмотреть, попытается ли кто-нибудь спереть их. Видимо, его везение фатально, или он выглядит как зэк - каким бы загаженным и глухим не был переулок, никто не беспокоит его по пути.

Питер спросил между третьей и четвертой стопкой, со своей ехидной улыбкой:

\- Который час, племянник?

Дерек отстегнул часы и запустил по стойке к его рукам. Питер удивленно поднял брови.

\- Забирай, - Дерек поднял стакан, - хотел избавиться с момента, как купил.

Питер надел часы на запястье и принялся любоваться своей рукой на семьсот долларов.  
И он сказал:

\- Твоя дисциплинированность и традиционность загонят тебя в могилу. Я уже чувствую запах гниения. Может, это твоя душенька? - и добавил: - спасибо. Я в восторге.

Дерек промолчал.

\- Тебе нужна женщина, - сказал Питер, покручивая винтики настроек в "Ролексе". И Дерек не помнил такого пятничного вечера в баре, когда Питер не сказал бы: - Постоянная женщина, любовь, семья, горячий ужин по приходу домой, ты понимаешь. Такие полезные для здоровья вещи. А то ты захирел совсем.

Дерек допил из своего стакана, пока Питер продолжал монолог:

\- И нет, шлюхи не спасут тебя.

Дерек заказал себе еще.

\- Какая-нибудь шлюха тебя отымеет в самом грустном смысле слова. Отмоет денежки, пока ты спишь. Нароет еще пару таких у тебя в столе, - Питер постучал пальцем по циферблату, - заберет ключи от твоей машины. Или найдет у тебя ствол и вышибет твои мозги, пытаясь отомстить за свое испорченное детство. Для шлюх в их несчастьях всегда будут виноваты богатенькие клиенты, эти извращенцы, покупающие их чувство собственного достоинства и все дырки в их теле.

Дерек помолчал, потому что это - забота Питера. Так он пытается оградить племянника от проблем, наставить на истинный путь, отблагодарить за все подарки - когда тот избавляется от ненужных дорогих побрякушек. Раньше эти уроки жизни доводили Дерека до каления, он затыкал Питера еще в на первых аккордах, но теперь - свыкся.

Бармен налил на два пальца виски, Дерек поднял стакан и, рассматривая янтарную жидкость, ответил:

\- Мне ничего не нужно ни от какой женщины постоянно.

\- Да, у тебя скромные запросы: позвал, оттрахал, заплатил, помахал ручкой, - сдавленно засмеялся Питер. - Даже на шлюху не позволяешь себе выплеснуть накопившееся. Я уж не знаю, что тебе предлагать: семейную жизнь, йогу или службу. Война прочистила бы тебе мозги. Мне прочистила - о, поверь.

\- По тебе не заметно.

\- Поверь, - серьезно повторил Питер, - два года по горячим точкам, и я переосмыслил всю никчемную жизнь.

Несмотря на мгновение откровенности, спустя пару секунд он уже опять ухмылялся, флиртуя с подсевшей блондинкой. У Питера это получается: находить женщин на одну ночь и не платить им денег, а обаять так, что на утро ему приходится исчезать бесследно, чтобы на хвост не села очередная потенциальная партнерша в долгих крепких отношениях.

Этот талант явно не имеет отношения к генам, потому что в Дереке нет ни капли обаяния, любопытства, с ним не интересно говорить, а ему не интересно слушать. Его отношение к людям, в том числе: привлекательным блондинкам, в том числе: с большим бюстом и глубокими глазами, - это равнодушие, помноженное на равнодушие, возведенное в квадрат.

Он привык удовлетворять свои потребности, получать разрядку в разовых встречах. Партнерши и партнеры проплачены. Никакой ответственности за чужое удовольствие, чужое самочувствие, никаких бессмысленных масок: вы платите только за секс.

В последнее время напряжения больше, запросы в получении разрядки становятся более специфическими.

Он возвращается с работы, ослабляет галстук, ходит от стены к стене. Энергия, которой нет выхода. Варианты: семейная жизнь, йога или служба. Шлюхи не спасут его. Но он ограничивается ими.  
Постепенно переходит с женщин на мужчин. Какие-то безусловные рефлексы не позволяют ему грубо обращаться с женщиной, схватить шлюху за волосы или оставить на ее теле синяки – будто кто-то возвел барьер в психике.

Когда трахаешь парня - барьер растворяется. Уже не думаешь, что можно сломать, сдавив слишком сильно.

 

Суббота, третий час пополудни. Дерек просматривает интернет-страницу эскорт-агентства, которое на вид ничем не отличается от остальных эскорт-агентств: сотня фотографий девочек, сотня фотографий мальчиков. Сортировать по: рейтинг, возраст, рост, вес, цвет глаз, сексуальная ориентация, готовность к экспериментам. Оральный секс: да, анальный: да, фистинг: да, римминг... Дерек просматривает все это наискосок.

За пару минут выбирает себе: "Стайлз", 22 года, рост 178, глаза карие, темные волосы, на фотографии - неискренняя улыбка в один уголок губ. Парень довольно симпатичный. Туча "да" по всем десяти или тридцати пунктам, указанным в анкете.

Дерек набирает номер, потирает глаза и идет достать бутылку коньяка из бара.

Ему обещают Стайлза через два часа - на один час. Это будет стоить от ста до шестисот долларов. В зависимости от того, что Дерек собирается делать.

Когда Стайлз приходит, Дерек предлагает ему выпить. Обычный приветственный ритуал обязательно включает предложение выпить, и никто никогда не отказывается - сразу говорят, что предпочитают, ослепительно улыбаются и начинают заговаривать вам зубы, чтобы истратить больше времени на болтовню и меньше - на дело. И вот, когда проходит сорок минут, вы понимаете, что выслушали лекцию о чьей-то унылой непростой жизни, на положенную еблю осталось двадцать минут, а у вас даже не стоит.

Новый парень, Стайлз, осматривается и присвистывает:

\- Хоромы.

Он - долговязый, бледный и худой, во вкусе любого мужика, пользующегося эскорт-услугами - не смотрит Дереку в глаза, когда спрашивает:

\- Какие планы?

Вопрос как-то связан с предложением выпивки, и Дерек слегка пожимает плечами.

\- Ничего особенного.

Хастлер окидывает его кратким бегающим взглядом - не так, как это обычно делают мальчики и девочки по вызову. Без всяких приторных улыбок.

\- Актив? - говорит Стайлз.

Дерек кивает. Стайлз пару секунд размышляет, и резюмирует:

\- Выпью немного.

Дерек наливает ему коньяка и передает стакан. Случайно касаясь пальцев парня: холодные как лед.  
Пока хастлер пьет - залпом, стоя боком к Дереку, Хейл невзначай рассматривает его. В жизни парень лучше, чем на обмусоленных студийных фото. У него необычная, острая красота. Часто моргает, быстро двигается, слегка мельтешит. Дерек думает, что парень вполне мог закинуться чем-то, прежде чем идти сюда, и тогда порция коньяка была не лучшей идеей, но, в сущности, это не его проблема. Еще Дерек думает: пацан не выглядит на двадцать два. Восемнадцать - максимум. И это уже касается его напрямую.

Стайлз ставит стакан на барную стойку.

\- Туда? - спрашивает, махнув в сторону спальни.

\- Туда.

Стайлз идет быстро, на ходу стягивая тонкий черный джемпер, и Дерек следует за ним. Под джемпером - бледное стройное тело, чуть выпирающие ребра и резинка трусов, выглядывающая из-под джинсов. Стайлз не болтает, и это одновременно удивляет и чертовски устраивает.

\- Сколько тебе лет? - спрашивает Дерек, прислонившись спиной к дверному косяку.

Стайлз расстегивает пуговицу на ширинке.

\- Двадцать два. Двадцать три? Как хочешь.

\- Если тебе нет восемнадцати, ты зря раздеваешься. Я не собираюсь трахать ребенка.

Стайлз вдруг улыбается ему, выражение его улыбки слишком взрослое для подростка, как и ширина плеч, и широкие кисти рук. Он подходит к Дереку.

\- Расслабься, - голос низкий и мягкий, - возраста, когда принято самостоятельно отвечать за свой зад, я достиг.

Стайлз подходит совсем близко и обнимает Дерека за шею. Хейл почему-то цепляется за его неловкие осторожные движения, обращает внимание на какие-то незначительные вещи вроде впалого живота и синяков под глазами, но в следующую секунду его внимание полностью переходит к двум моментам: одуряюще приятный запах одеколона и чистой кожи, и глаза Стайлза, оказавшиеся в сантиметрах. Теплый взгляд в сочетании с кривой улыбкой.

Стайлз смотрит на его губы и куда-то в пространство перед собой. Ровно спрашивает:

\- Целовать можно?  
\- Можно, - говорит Дерек.  
\- Минет?  
\- Обойдусь.

Стайлз целует.

Дерек обнимает его за талию и притягивает к себе, оглаживая голую спину. Стайлз целуется хорошо: медленно, подстраиваясь под Дерека, в меру настойчиво. Его руки на плечах Дерека, пальцы в волосах. Дерек полностью одет, ладони у него горячие, и кожа Стайлза кажется ледяной. Он заостряет на этом внимание, толком не понимая, почему ему это вообще приходит в голову.  
У рта Стайлза привкус коньяка и какой-то ягодной зубной пасты.

Дерек разрывает поцелуй и негромко говорит:

\- Ложись.

Стайлз проводит ладонью по губам и неторопливо выполняет.

Этот парень понравился Дереку, об этом говорит уже то, что мысленно он обращается к нему по имени, которое почему-то запомнил. Но схема не меняется. Дереку нужна шлюха, чтобы снять напряжение. Чья-то проплаченная задница, находящаяся в его распоряжении на указанный час.  
Дерек размеренно, быстро вбивается в плохо растянутую дырку, наслаждаясь тем, как плотно она обхватывает член. Стайлз хрипло стонет, и от процесса отвлекают: его раскрасневшиеся губы, которые он иногда коротко облизывает. Напряженные мышцы и ладонь, сжимающая покрывало. Синяки под мокрыми глазами и бледно-розовые соски. Тихие стоны, далекие от порнофильмов, но возбуждающие даже больше.

Дерек чувствует, как капля пота скатывается по виску.   
Он понимает, что может кончить в следующую секунду, и говорит:

\- Разворачивайся.

Стайлз медленно переворачивается на живот и поднимается на локтях, опуская голову. Дерек плюет на ладонь и проводит по члену, прежде чем войти. Придерживает бедро Стайлза и обхватывает за талию, сильно толкая на себя.

Стайлз издает приглушенный стон и еле слышно матерится.

Дерек обращает совершенно лишнее внимание на болезненный звук его голоса. Это раздражает. Он напоминает себе, что трахает обычную шлюху, скорее всего, какого-то уличного наркомана, приведенного в относительный порядок усилиями агентства. Последнее, о чем стоит волноваться - его самочувствие.

Дерек ускоряет темп, слегка навалившись на Стайлза. Разрядка: отключить мыслительный процесс, отвлечься от всего дерьма, заполняющего голову. Сфокусироваться на ощущениях. Он давит на спину парня, заставляя его прогнуться и опуститься ниже, улучшить доступ, и трахает в идеальном для себя темпе, так, как не позволил бы себе с женщиной. Почти переставая слышать стоны под собой и теряя счет минутам.

Вытащив член и стянув резинку, он разворачивает Стайлза и дрочит себе. Стайлз лежит неподвижно, глубоко дышит и без эмоций наблюдает.

Дерек выдыхает и пару секунд приходит в себя. Поднимается, натянув джинсы, и берет со стола пару салфеток. Стайлз не тянет руку, так что он бросает их ему на грудь.  
Садится в кресло. Ему действительно лучше. Он на мгновение закрывает глаза, пытаясь запомнить это ощущение.

Стайлз медленно садится и утирает капли, потекшие по животу. Переводит взгляд на Дерека. Хейл кивает на дверь слева от себя.

\- Душ.

\- Двести пятьдесят, - говорит Стайлз. - Хотя у тебя еще есть... - он смотрит на часы на своей руке, - двадцать минут.

Дерек окидывает его коротким взглядом. Он пытается не обращать внимания, но в Стайлзе есть что-то, срывающее крышу ко всем херам. Он не загорелый перекачанный парниша с пухлыми губами и золотыми локонами. Больше похож на невротика, которому насрать на все, кроме денег на черти какие нужды. Меньше всего Дерек предполагал, что может найти такого привлекательным.

\- В твоей анкете "да" на всю грязь, какую можно представить, - говорит Дерек. - Если я захочу связать тебя и оттрахать в рот, сколько это будет стоить?

На мгновение ему кажется, что у Стайлза дергается уголок губ: отвращение или тик.

\- Еще двести, - отвечает Стайлз.

\- А если я позову пару друзей и пущу тебя по кругу?

Дерек не уверен, почему ему потребовалось проехаться парню по нервам. Точнее, он знает ответ, но признаться себе - лишнее.

Стайлз глухо смеется.

\- Эй, ты ведь понимаешь, что это моя работа, и я не расплачусь сейчас от твоих презрительных интонаций? - он покачивает головой. - Если по кругу, то с каждого по двести пятьдесят.

Дерек говорит:

\- Буду иметь в виду.

Он отсчитывает из бумажника деньги и передает хастлеру. Стеклянные не то от усталости, не то от злоупотребления средствами против оной карие глаза смотрят на него открыто и иронично.

\- Плохой день? - спрашивает Стайлз.  
\- Как насчет тебя?  
\- У меня обычный. Самый заурядный денек, - говорит Стайлз, и Дерек чувствует, как какое-то неясное чувство сдавливает горло. - А тебя явно задолбали.  
\- Иди, - говорит Дерек.

Стайлз посмеивается, отворачиваясь. Хейл цепляется за его смех. Идет закрывать дверь, и на пороге Стайлз оглядывается:

\- Не то чтобы мне хотелось увидеть тебя когда-либо еще, но, по традиции. Скажи свое имя.

Никто из шлюх еще не спрашивал его имени. Никого Дерек не целовал в губы и, если откровенно, никто из них не нравился ему раньше.

Пожалуй, именно поэтому Дерек говорит:

\- Оставь мне номер. Я скажу тебе в другой раз.

Стайлз вскидывает брови. Пару секунд тянется тишина. Дерек не собирается объясняться. Стайлз достает из рюкзака маркер, снимает зубами колпачок, берет руку Дерека и выводит на ладони номер и "Стайлз".

\- Это настоящее имя?

Хастлер дописывает, убирает маркер обратно в рюкзак и выходит за порог. Он улыбается Дереку.

\- Ну... я скажу тебе в другой раз.

***

Понятие личной жизни относительно. Ты можешь называть свой режим дня, то, что ты съел на завтрак, твои отношения с отцом, последний полученный минет – своей личной жизнью, и считать себя обладающим правом держать это при себе. Можешь, но кто-то обязательно влезет тебе в душу. Расковыряет пальцами, понюхает, попробует на вкус, обмусолит и оставит обглоданным.  
Именно поэтому Дерек предпочитает позицию слушателя.

В офисе автомобилестроительной компании Крис Арджент сидит в кресле напротив стола Дерека, сцепив пальцы замком, и рассказывает, почему у него паршивые отношения с отцом. Дерек не уловил момент, когда они стали друзьями, совсем упустил тот, когда стали лучшими друзьями, и иногда все это кажется ему гребаной катастрофой.  
Наверное, Крису давно хотелось высказаться, потому что без всяких духовных домогательств со стороны Хейла он вываливает все дерьмо своей души прямо на этот стол.

У Джерарда, отца Криса, небольшая сеть наркоторговли в Калифорнии. Это, может, и не колумбийские подпольные фабрики, перевозящие через границу по триста кило кокаина, но людей Джерард нанял надежных. В его кабинет стучат, только пройдя через десятерых вооруженных громил. Джерард владеет парой ночных клубов, у него есть друзья в городском управлении и пара сослуживцев в ФБР, именно поэтому, объясняет Крис, Джерард может себе позволить и бордель под зданием одного из клубов.

Он набрал в свой маленький гарем самых лучших девочек и мальчиков Калифорнии.

Однажды две элитные соски стащили из кабинета Джерарда дипломат с выручкой за перевозку центнера героина через канадскую границу. Это почти сотня тысяч.

В этот момент истории Крис повторяет:

\- В коридоре охрана: восемь человек с M4. В кабинете еще двое. Как они умудрились вынести дипломат, у меня в голове не укладывается, - рассказывает Крис. - Естественно, их нашли уже к утру.  
\- С деньгами?  
\- Там немного не доставало. Отец не особенно делился подробностями. Знаю, что этих двоих его люди закопали где-то за городом.

В этот момент Дерек думает: хорошо, что здесь стены со звукоизоляцией. Он вскидывает брови. Крис вздыхает, мрачно потирая лоб.

\- Я бросил семейное дело, когда в нем появились мертвые шлюхи.

Крис работает здесь всего год. Дерек не уверен, сколько сейчас стоит диплом экономиста, но в железе Крис разбирается.

\- Теперь каждый день, как возвращаюсь домой, жду, что меня пристрелят. Постоянное ощущение дула, упирающегося в затылок. И я знаю всех этих ребят в лицо. Поганое чувство.

Дерек предпочел бы выпить еще стакан кофе из автомата на первом этаже, той дряни, отдающей горелым пластиком, чем слушать подобные истории, но, в конце концов, Крис его друг.

\- Эй, ты все еще его сын.  
\- Да, - отзывается Крис, - и очень удивлен, что жив.

***

 

В короткий промежуток времени, когда на улицах почти полностью темнеет, но фонари еще не зажглись, Стайлз давит бычок на перекрестке двух кварталов и ежится от холода. Во всяком случае, так кажется со стороны. Кому-нибудь, кто проходит мимо и думает, что четверо парней на обочине просто перетирают за жизнь, может показаться, что ничего особенного не происходит. Но троим парням рядом со Стайлзом его дрожь видится вовсе не реакцией на холод.

На самом деле, это все пиздеж. По статистике, девяносто процентов людей чувствуют, если происходит что-то подозрительное, если то, что они видят, заслуживает внимания полиции. Пацан в джинсах и толстовке и трое здоровенных лбов в одинаковых отглаженных костюмах и туфлях, сияющих чистотой. Любой проходящий мимо подумает, что здесь что-то затевается, но психика среднего гражданина постарается уберечь его от любой угрозы, так что все, во что выльется подозрение - ускорившийся шаг.

По статистике, до хрена процентов убийств и изнасилований происходит и потому, что проходившие мимо зеваки, и клерки, и семейные люди не обращаются в полицию, а уносят ноги на скорости запущенного бейсбольного мяча.

Стайлз смотрит на два припаркованный у обочины "Фольксваген", на бугаев, и думает, что только темные очки могли бы заставить их вид громче вопить: мафия, специальные агенты, наркотики, Джеймс Бонд. Рука одного из парней расслабленно лежит на плече Стайлза. Действительно спокойно, но в последний раз, когда Стайлз рванул в сторону, это стоило ему выбитого зуба.

\- Ты должен писать благодарственные письма за то, что не валяешься в канаве отдельно от своих ног, - говорит парень номер один.  
\- Судьба не всегда будет так благосклонна, - добавляет номер два.

Стайлз шмыгает носом, потекшим с холоду. В некоторые моменты он думает о благосклонной судьбе, и ему хочется разбить ей морду. Канава не кажется плохим вариантом. Его загоняли так, что ни один из вариантов остановки центрифуги вместо очередного тошнотворного круга не кажется плохим.

\- Это не благосклонная судьба, - отвечает Стайлз, - это кое-кто страдает особо извращенной формой садизма. Вы не пробовали посоветовать ему завести хомячка, накачать амфетамином и заставить сутками крутить сраное колесо? Пока он нахуй не лопнет и не заляпает клетку своими маленькими внутренностями.

Парень номер один, парень номер два и парень номер три весело переглядываются и смеются. Стайлз развлекает их. Они не против проводить время со Стайлзом, большинство их клиентуры - перепуганные до усрачки молчаливые рабы установленной ими системы. Стайлз хорошо разбавляет их рутину.

Парень номер два бьет Стайлза под дых, номер три берет его за волосы и тянет вниз, заставляя запрокинуть голову, а номер один, когда его отделяет от лица Стайлза пара нагретых шумным дыханием сантиметров, тихо рычит:

\- Деньги, Стайлз. Шесть кусков, или нам придется вытащить твое ребро через рот.  
\- Я все отдал, что есть, - Стайлз пытается отдышаться. - Боже мой, уебки, я похож на Стою Долл? Откуда мне взять столько бабла?

За "уебков" Стайлз получает в солнечное сплетение, голос рассудка говорит ему, что самое время придержать язык за зубами. Стайлз молча дышит и смотрит в затянутое чернотой небо - из положения, в котором его держат, не увидеть ничего другого.

\- Работай без выходных, не брезгуй браться за ту работу, что есть, - советует парень номер три, обращаясь к виску Стайлза. - Ты хастлер, не ссаная брезгливая принцесса.

Стайлз скашивает взгляд, его глаза здороваются с тяжелой челюстью номера три.

\- Просто дайте мне устроиться на нормальную работу.  
\- На нормальной работе ты не получишь трети того, что должен. Каждый человек должен заниматься тем, для чего предназначен, - парень номер три говорит Стайлзу в точности то, что говорил их босс пару дней назад, - ты хорошо знаешь свое предназначение. Попытайся хоть в этом преуспеть.  
\- Два дня, - говорит парень номер один.

Его отпускают, демонстративно отряхивают его толстовку, Стайлз ждет еще одного удара, но вместо этого парень номер два ухмыляется ему и слегка хлопает по щеке, как маленького ребенка. Стайлз мимолетно, в очередной раз представляет, как когда-нибудь в параллельной вселенной, где все разрулится, он переломает каждую кость в этой руке. Каждую, блядь, фалангу пальца.  
Троица неторопливо отходит к своей машине. Фонари начинают загораться, на их свете Стайлз, задрав толстовку, видит свежую гематому под ребрами.

Он кидает на отъезжающий "фольксваген" быстрый взгляд и идет в противоположную сторону, скрываясь за углом длинного старого дома и доставая пачку сигарет. Сердце в груди неистово барабанит, в глотке застрял ком. Стайлз прикуривает, достает мобильник и набирает номер.

\- Ну что там? - взволнованно спрашивает Скотт.

Стайлзу трудно заговорить. Настолько, что он машинально касается горла. Скотт понимает его даже по языку жестов на расстоянии пары десятков километров, он сразу говорит:

\- Бля, - и Стайлз делает затяжку. - Бля, чувак, я не знаю, смогу ли достать еще денег, - обеспокоенно говорит Скотт, и Стайлз жмурится и опять открывает глаза. - Там совсем жопа? Сколько еще дней он может пролежать?

\- Уже задерживаю оплату на три дня, - говорит Стайлз, стараясь выровнять голос, - жопа королевских размеров. И была бы еще больше, если бы не твоя мама. Они бы уже выперли его, если бы Мелисса не впряглась, я просто когда-нибудь памятник ей прижизненный воздвигну, богом клянусь. Но все равно, я на нуле и не могу оплатить его содержание... если его выпишут, это билет на тот свет, и тогда я просто не знаю.

И тогда центрифуга тормознет.

Стайлз прерывается. Его душит тупое чувство, какому нет описаний. Ему хочется сказать совсем не об этом, но переполненный бидон дерьма и грязи, который разрывает его изнутри, не поддается никаким словесным формулировкам. Он мог бы просто заорать и разбить кулаки о стену - это было бы довольно дословным изложением его чувств, вскрыло бы его нутром наружу. Поэтому он держит себя в руках.

\- Слушай, твоя мама не замолвит за него словечко? Еще хотя бы на три дня? - бормочет Стайлз. Он знает, что Скотт пытается помочь и делает больше, чем Стайлз заслуживает, ему стыдно просить, ему не может быть более паршиво.  
\- Я попытаюсь, - обещает Скотт, - не волнуйся, я что-нибудь сделаю. И, эй, ты там... поешь что-нибудь, окей? И выспись. Если станет совсем херово, я достану деньги, сбегу и...  
\- Скотт, - Стайлз издает негромкий смешок, - люблю тебя, дружище. Все со мной будет нормально.

Позади и слева раздается приглушенный шум двигателя, Стайлз оглядывается и смотрит на тормознувший минивэн "Мерседес". Наскоро прощается со Скоттом и подходит к обочине, открывает дверцу. Водила, упитанный мужик в дорогом пиджаке, говорит ему садиться. От него разит одеколоном так, будто он по утрам принимает в нем ванну и пьет на завтрак. Жидкие волосы зализаны назад и зафиксированы лаком. Хриплый скрипучий бас чеканит каждый издаваемый звук так, что давит на мозги:

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты выебал меня парой игрушек, а потом своим членом.

Стайлз пристегивается, рассматривает золотые часы на его пухлой волосатой руке и прикидывает их стоимость.

\- Потом я хочу, чтобы ты засунул в меня руку так глубоко, как сможешь. Мне это понравится.

Стайлз смотрит на иконы, украшающие приборную панель, на пару мелких плюшевых игрушек, свисающих с зеркала заднего вида. В зеркало видно валяющийся на заднем сидении целлофановый пакет, почти прозрачный, в нем упаковка детских памперсов и другой пакет с овощами.

\- Кончишь мне на лицо, - грубо говорит мужик. - Понял?

Стайлз кивает.

\- Сколько? - рявкает водила.  
\- Навскидку, около тысячи. Пятьсот перед, остальное после.  
\- Наработаешь - дам больше.

Стайлз все смотрит то на пакет, то на иконы, то на игрушки. Пустота в груди оплетает сердце и легкие.

\- Эй, - говорит мужик, повернув жирную голову. Кряхтит и косится, кривя губы. - Это не твоего ума дело.

Стайлз пожимает плечами и переводит взгляд на дорогу.

***

 

Дерек звонит в агентство, чтобы спросить насчет Стайлза, и ему говорят, что этот парень больше не состоит в их штате.

Дерек не вполне уверен, почему не забивает и не выбирает кого-то еще. На сайте множество фотографий, многие лица на вид более интересны. Но вместо этого он звонит по номеру, который переписал со своей руки в список контактов мобильника.

Стайлз обещает приехать через полчаса.

Через сорок минут он торчит у барной стойки в лофте Дерека и опирается на нее локтем, часто моргает и кажется Дереку по-настоящему упоротым. Несмотря на очевидные последствия злоупотребляя какой-то херни, Стайлз говорит связно и разборчиво. Говорит очень мало: называет предполагаемую цену, отпускает шутку про дикторшу новостей, и Дерек выключает телевизор. Стайлз не лезет в его жизнь. Он не спрашивает, как спрашивали десятки до него, почему такой мужчина как Дерек предпочитает платить за секс. Они имеют в виду: он не какой-нибудь фрик. Уродливые родинки и пятна не покрывают его лицо. У него нет здоровенного пузыря жира на месте, где бывает пресс. У него все в порядке с его прибором. Дерек - красивый парень при деньгах. Приятное удивление на лице каждой шлюхи, которую он встречает в дверях.

Стайлз расстегивает ремень и позволяет джинсам свалиться на пол, опирается о стол и расставляет длинные ноги. Физически он здесь, но умом как будто отсутствует. Он закрывает глаза. Не затевает идиотских бесед и не изображает актера плохого порно, пока Дерек трахает его, также отключаясь от реальности, короткими толчками, иногда сменяющимися плавными движениями. Стайлз ведет себя тихо и только старается удержаться на ногах. Дерек слегка наваливается, чтобы дотянуться до его члена. Стайлз вздрагивает от прикосновения и вцепляется в край столешницы. Он всхлипывает и подается бедрами навстречу каждому движению.

Закончив сам, Дерек двигает рукой, пока Стайлз не заходится мелкой дрожью. В голове плавно оседает туман, от него веет расслабленностью и отсутствием мыслей.

Дерек не уверен, сколько проходит минут, прежде чем Стайлз медленно выпрямляется и негромко говорит:

\- Это было не обязательно.

Дерек споласкивает руки, берет с барной стойки бутылку воды.

\- Я имею в виду, дрочить мне, - продолжает Стайлз.

Дерек немного отпивает, прислоняется задницей к стойке и мрачно смотрит на него. У парня слегка раскрасневшиеся щеки, и это единственное, что делает его осунувшееся лицо более здоровым на вид.

\- Ты все равно платишь, можешь не напрягаться ради меня, - говорит Стайлз.  
\- Возможно, - отвечает Дерек, - мне просто нравится дрочить кому-то другому.  
\- Я видел всяких извращенцев. Ты не из них. Тебя интересует только твое удовольствие.  
\- Вот как.  
\- Ну да, тебя просто заебали. Может быть, у тебя тяжелая работа. Или беременная женщина, или две, скорее всего, что две. Не знаю, мне насрать, то есть, извини, просто своих дел по горло.  
\- Хочешь выпить? - предлагает Дерек.  
\- Хочу свалить отсюда, - честно говорит Стайлз. - С тебя двести.

Дерек отсчитывает четыре бумажки по пятьдесят.

\- Завтра заглянешь? - он передает деньги.

Стайлз непонятно дергает плечом. Дерек вдруг думает, что этот парень меньше всего похож на хастлера из тех, с кем Дерек имел дело. Именно поэтому, должно быть, Стайлз интересует его больше других. Он думает, что в этом есть доля эгоизма или садистских наклонностей.  
Стайлз приходит к нему через день, и с каждым разом Дерек чувствует себя все спокойнее. Его меньше бесят лампы, под которыми каждое утро он открывает глаза. Вкус кофе в его конторе остается таким же мерзким, но Дерек чувствует себя достаточно расслабленно, чтобы не мучиться и обойтись водой без газов.

В четвертую встречу Стайлз по-турецки сидит на кровати и надевает джемпер. На покрывале справа от его руки покусанный сэндвич, завернутый в салфетку, чтобы не накрошить. Потрахавшись, Стайлз объявил, что хочет есть, и Дерек рассказал, как найти холодильник. Вместо того, чтобы посоветовать забегаловку.

Он сидит в кресле и пьет пиво, наблюдая за тем, как Стайлз путается в джемпере, натянутом только до груди, так что видно впалый живот и острые ребра. Не отрываясь от борьбы с одеждой, он старается одновременно есть. 

\- Стайлз - это настоящее имя? - заговаривает Дерек.  
\- Все называют меня так, - Стайлз жует и говорит неразборчиво. - Даже учителя в школе называли, и мой отец.  
\- Так оно настоящее?  
\- Нет, - Дерек ловит ироничный взгляд, - конечно, нет. Такого имени в природе не существует.

Дерек какое-то время молча наблюдает за его возней. Нет, не так - он пялится. Потом говорит:

\- Край застрял в пуговице джинсов.

Стайлз щурится на него с набитым хлебом и ветчиной ртом, затем опускает взгляд и говорит невнятное "оу". Хотя это кажется невозможным, он сует сэндвич в зубы, чтобы двумя руками расправиться с застежкой и застрявшим краем джемпера. Крошки сыплются на покрывало, и Стайлз смахивает их на пол, держа разваливающийся сэндвич в зубах. Дерек наблюдает за ним и думает, что никогда не видел таких долбанутых людей. Стайлз с аппетитом прожевывает большой кусок и говорит:

\- Извини, я насвинячил.

И кусает снова.

\- Как долго ты не ел? - спрашивает Дерек.

Стайлз не отвечает, потому что занят поглощением салатного листа, но его выразительные глаза говорят: "вечность".

В пятую или шестую встречу, отпуская Стайлза, Хейл думает о том, что уже не испытывает потребности исключительно в сексе, ему хочется, чтобы Стайлз регулярно приходил и торчал в лофте. Ничего особенного не вытворяя, он должен просто быть Стайлзом и делать что-то долбанутое. Они мало говорят, но, пока Стайлз на его территории, Дерек практически не отводит взгляд куда-то еще.

Эта мысль кажется до того абсурдной, что Дерек загоняет ее вглубь сознания и не возвращается к ней.

***

 

За плечом Скотта, стоящего на пороге, когда Стайлз открывает дверь, маячит консьерж. Если пятидесятилетнего болельщика Манчестера с циррозом можно назвать консьержем. Он жестикулирует и пытается что-то сказать Стайлзу, и хотя навык амслена у него не тянет даже на троечку, все равно он может иметь в виду только одно.  
Если бы Стайлза спросили, чего он хочет больше: не умереть через неделю, жениться на Тори Блэк, или золотую карту с бесконечным баблом, Стайлз бы точно знал, что ответить. Он говорит консьержу "пять минут", на всякий случай иллюстрируя поднятой вверх пятерней, втягивает Скотта в номер и закрывает дверь.

\- Что ты сделал? - Скотт почему-то шепчет. У него в руке шуршащий пакет. Придерживая Скотта за плечи, Стайлз ведет его к креслу.  
\- Что в лукошке?  
\- Пицца и пиво, и еще полезного немного. Стайлз, серьезно, что ты сделал?  
\- Взял тебя за плечо, - говорит Стайлз и приподнимает руки, - я поторопился? Извини, бро.  
\- Ты меня не обдуришь, - Скотт игнорирует попытку пошутить, - мама сказала, ты все оплатил. Какими деньгами?

Стайлз многое бы отдал, чтобы обсудить что-нибудь еще. Он садится на край кровати, трет нос. И молчит.

\- Это же около шести тысяч. Где ты взял столько? - в голосе Скотта звенит злость пополам с отчаянием. - Что ты, блять, сделал, чтобы тебе столько дали?

Часов пять назад, около полудня, Скотт позвонил и рассказал, что никто не собирается держать мистера Стилински в больнице за спасибо. У них там не бесплатный курорт с обслугой и трехразовым питанием. Вы и представить не можете, сказал главврач Мелиссе, сколько людей готовы платить больше, чтобы сбагрить в эту больницу своих мертвецов.  
Именно так он и сказал.   
И добавил: вы что, думаете, нам тут нужны вип-персоны, чтоб лежали за счет больницы? Освобождайте палату.

Тогда Стайлз столкнулся с выбором, отнявшим у него минуты три. Выбирать между перспективой стать инвалидом и жизнью отца – это даже не вопрос. Он вывалил все заработанные деньги на кровать, пересчитал, сунул в рюкзак и поехал в больницу.

\- Я ничего не делал, - говорит Стайлз. – Просто отдал все, что было. Мистер Стилински может оставаться в своей палате следующий месяц, получать необходимые лекарства, питание и заботу докторов.

Стайлз может пойти закупиться вазелином. Потому что метла, которой его взгреют за долги, не пролезет просто так.  
Скотт моргает, его рот приоткрывается и замирает открытым.

\- Но... Джерард?  
\- Да, точно. Джерард, - кивает Стайлз. - Тебе надо уйти. Они тут будут с минуты на минуту.

Он поднимается и вновь обхватывает Скотта за плечи, надеясь ускорить процесс.

\- Спасибо за пакет, - благодарит Стайлз.  
\- Послушай...  
\- И вообще спасибо. Ты охуенный. Просто, чтобы ты знал: это круто, что ты у меня есть.

В этот момент - Стайлз не договаривает фразу до конца - Скотт выворачивается из его рук и толкает его к стене. Стайлзу даже перебивает дыхание, он с невольной гримасой боли смотрит Скотту в раскрасневшееся от злости лицо.

\- Ты понимаешь, что они с тобой сделают? Ты не должен, - Скотт запинается, он так тяжело дышит, что Стайлз начинает думать о гипервентиляции и тахикардии. - Ты, блин, ничего этого не должен. Ты этого не заслуживаешь.  
\- Все будет хорошо. Верь мне. Я тебя наберу через пару часов.  
\- Я никуда отсюда не уйду. Я им не позволю…  
\- Ага, - Стайлз фыркает, в один уголок губ, как всегда, когда нормальная полноценная улыбка не налезает на лицо, - Скотт, там трое выходцев UFC в тяжелом весе. Даже если ты думаешь, что раскидаешь их, у них есть оружие. Оно стреляет, знаешь, пулями. Насмерть. Давай двигай отсюда, мне и сотне-другой людей дорога твоя жизнь.  
\- А твоя жизнь?

Скотт смотрит настолько тяжелым взглядом, что Стайлза невидимыми гвоздями приколачивает к стене.  
Можно бы и соврать что-нибудь, но времени не становится больше, а книгу по этике "Как уберечь друга от оберегания тебя" Стайлз где-то потерял. 

\- Все будет хорошо. Окей? - он подталкивает Скотта к двери. - Иди.

Последнее, что видит перед щелчком двери: у Скотта глаза на мокром месте.   
Стайлз закрывает и отходит обратно в комнату. Минимум мебели: кровать, тумба, невысокий, но громко натужно хрипящий холодильник, настенная лампа, стол. Ничего стеклянного или просто тяжелого. Тумба не кажется устрашающей, слишком отсырело дерево, на ощупь став почти мягким. Это не то что люкс в дорогом отеле, где о его голову можно разбить пару раритетных скульптур и восьмикилограммовых ваз.  
Стайлз сидит на краю кровати; у него здесь даже нет выпивки или травы, чтобы немного расслабиться. Он думает об отце. Они не разговаривали вечность. Целую вечность, может, две. Стайлз начинает забывать его голос.

Вся эта херня с вазами и долгами, и с избиением, и с инвалидностью, все это на сотню строк ниже в списке проблем Стайлза, чем состояние отца и безопасность Скотта, а еще, когда увидел у него на лице слезы, Стайлз почувствовал себя так же, как в отцовской палате.  
Почувствовал себя виноватым. Если это можно так назвать. Он чувствовал себя так удушающе хуево, как будто стоял там, посреди палаты, горел заживо и не мог пошевелиться.  
Та самая фатальная стадия хуевости, когда ты либо молчишь, либо убиваешь людей и выдираешь себе глаза пальцами.

Поэтому, когда слышит шум в холле, Стайлз не дергается.   
Консьерж пытается добраться до телефона и вызвать копов, но доносится короткий звук удара и еще такой, как будто упал тяжелый мешок - и его вопли сменяются тишиной. Мгновением позже тишину рушит топот ног.  
Шаги приближаются, пока не дергается дверная ручка.

Парень номер один, и номер два, и три - по очереди заходят в комнату, не здороваясь и не показывая халявной клоунады. Номер один становится чуть слева от края кровати, где сидит Стайлз, номер два - прямо напротив, номер три отходит вправо. 

Номер два говорит:

\- Давай еще раз проясним, на тот случай, если мы неправильно поняли, что ты сказал по телефону, или если ты неудачно пошутил. Ты приготовил шесть тысяч долларов, как и оговорено в условиях выплаты твоего долга?  
\- Есть только шесть долларов, - отвечает Стайлз, - но я на них, по-моему, трахнул твою маму.  
\- Что ты предпочтешь, - спрашивает номер два, - внутренние кровоизлияния или минус десяток зубов?  
\- Зубы, - говорит Стайлз, - поставлю новые. Золотые.

Вышибалы переглядываются. Они посмеиваются. Стайлз не чувствует страха, но сердце барабанит на уровне глотки, он списывает это на какие-то инстинкты самозащиты организма. Вроде реакции бей-беги. Ты сидишь на месте, но тело готовит тебя к чему-то экстремальному вроде побега или убийства. Зрачки расширяются, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд, кровь отливает от поверхности кожи на случай колото-резаных ранений, замедляется процесс пищеварения на случай заворота кишок, учащаются дыхание и пульс на случай внезапной физической активности.  
Парень номер три приставляет к уху Стайлза мобильник.

\- Поздоровайся, - гаркает он.  
\- Джерард, привет, - говорит Стайлз.  
\- Здравствуй, Стайлз, - отзывается дружелюбный скрипучий голос. - Звоню выразить сожаление о том, что ты не смог вовремя рассчитаться с долгом. Ты кажешься довольно умным парнем, я полагал, мы сможем обойтись беседами.  
\- Без обид, вы довольно скучный собеседник.

Джерард благосклонно смеется. Если хриплые кашляющие выдохи можно назвать смехом.

\- Наверняка, я кажусь тебе скучным, тебе ведь всего шестнадцать.  
\- Восемнадцать.  
\- Безразлично, Стайлз, мне это безразлично. К следующему разу ты должен передать ребятам двенадцать тысяч. Если и в следующий раз ты облажаешься, мы сменим программу взыскания. Тебя отвезут на особый праздник, где представители особых слоев общества будут делать с тобой разные не очень хорошие вещи, я думаю, это будет значительно менее приятно, чем общение с моими людьми, с которыми ты успел подружиться. Ты понимаешь меня, Стайлз?  
\- Понимаю.  
\- Понимаю?..  
\- Понимаю вас, мистер Арджент, сэр, спасибо, пожалуйста, приятного аппетита.  
\- Аппетита?  
\- Я уже чувствую ваши вставные челюсти на моей заднице, мистер Джерард, сэр.

Кашляющий смех завершается вздохом:

\- Ты любопытный юноша, Стайлз. Будет жаль расставаться с тобой, - и Джерард отключается.

Слух Стайлза пронзает взрыв, и мир уносит в сторону. Он не заметил, как замахнулся парень номер два.  
Удар основанием ладони пришелся в ухо, Стайлз сваливается на пол и встряхивает головой. Он сказал, что предпочтет выбитые зубы, поэтому ему решили наставить гематом и открыть пару кровоизлияний. На это Стайлз и рассчитывал - денег на новые зубы у него не появится в ближайшие пятьдесят лет.

Вышибалы обходят его, лежащего на полу, выбирая позиции поудобнее.  
Все, что можно сделать в подобной ситуации - заставить себя отключиться. Направленная медитация. Ты в Тайвани, купаешься в реке, солнечные лучи играют на переливах быстрого течения.  
Удар в печень.  
Течение несет тебя к водопаду, на небе радуга, ты падаешь в пенящемся потоке теплой воды куда-то в сплошные райские кущи.  
Где-то посреди всего этого затерялись несколько ударов по ребрам. Звук собственного голоса кажется чужим, он доносится из вонючих утроб преисподней, откуда-то издалека.  
Парень номер один снимает со Стайлза толстовку и футболку и предлагает на выбор несколько сигаретных ожогов или коллоидный рубец. Стайлз выбирает ожоги, и вышибала достает складной нож.  
Эффект от сильного удара по голове похож на медленный ядерный взрыв в черепной коробке. Сладкий запах яблоневого сада и дикой тайги вытесняет из нее все прочее, шум водопада застилает звуки.

Парень номер один стоит над Стайлзом на коленях и держит нож прижатым к его лицу. Держит очень долго, пока Стайлз лежит и смотрит в потолок. В такой ситуации можно предпринять только неподвижность. Только молчание. Если не раздражать человека с ножом, возможно, удастся сохранить оба глаза.

\- Ты сам себя изуродовал, - говорит номер один. - Сам себя, пацан.

Он бьет ножом, и Стайлз чувствует что-то похожее на инфаркт, бросаясь в сторону. Звезды пляшут у него в глазах, неописуемый ужас прошивает от макушки до пят. Номер один забил нож в скрипучий пол и поднимается на ноги. Проходится ботинком по ребрам Стайлза и переступает через него.  
Двое следуют за ним.

\- Двенадцать тысяч, - напоминает кто-то из них, оставляя дверь открытой.

Стайлз поднимает руку и смотрит на часы: прошло четырнадцать минут. В прошлый раз было девять. Можно ли рассчитать время заживления, если знать две эти величины и время заживления в прошлый раз?  
Имея количество ущерба и частоту его нанесения, можно ли рассчитать оставшиеся годы жизни? Минус нормальное питание, плюс бессонница, плюс стрессы, плюс наркотики, минус медицинская помощь, плюс проблемы с полицией, равно: смерть от передозировки, от голода, от пули в лоб, от черепно-мозговой травмы. Можно оказаться парализованным из-за перешибленного шейного позвонка. Умереть от кровоизлияния в легкие после разрыва диафрагмы. Или, если при двустороннем переломе грудины ребра проткнут оба легких насквозь. Двенадцать тысяч долларов за три дня – это пятнадцать клиентов за сутки при условии, что они не против синяков на его теле, и еще, что каждый заплатит больше четырехсот. Три дня – это семьдесят два часа, четыре тысячи триста двадцать минут, для того, чтобы бодрствовать сутки, необходимо беспрерывно спать триста шестьдесят минут или класть в кружку пять ложек кофе и меньше двигаться.  
Стайлз думает с такой скоростью, что не успевает понять, о чем.

Каждый вдох сопровождается резью. Стайлз облизывает губы и медленно, осторожно проверяет каждый сустав своего тела. Похоже, пострадали только ребра - одно или два. Стайлз поднимается на ноги, его тут же шатает так, что он падает на колени, хватаясь за подножие кровати. Голова кружится, как после бутылки вермута. Он шарит в рюкзаке, вытряхивает содержимое коробочек ибупрофена, аспирина и риталина, соскребает в горсть таблеток семь, запивает водой из-под крана. Случайно глянув в зеркало в ванной, он тут же отводит взгляд. Не так чтобы все было очень плохо. Дело в гамме болевых ощущений, сложившейся в полный пиздец, он готов увидеть у себя отсутствие челюсти или глаза.

Стайлз умывается холодной водой и идет собирать вещи. Даже если копы не будут здесь в ближайшие десять минут, консьерж может очухаться и сдуть пыль с ружья.

Стайлз выходит на улицу с тяжелым рюкзаком. Солнце почти закатилось, но свет кажется слепящим. Подвывает ветер, тревожа листву деревьев. Листва сливается в сплошные зеленые пятна, сливающиеся с серым асфальтом и серым небом, Стайлз пару секунд не может понять, что вокруг него. Он встряхивает головой, чтобы прийти в сознание.

Через пару минут, когда он уже обошел здание и прислонился спиной к задней стене, звонит его мобильник.

\- Скотт? - зовет Стайлз.  
\- Это Дерек.

Стайлз мысленно перебирает клиентов с этим именем, низкий голос и манера говорить вызывают в памяти образ парня со щетиной, зелеными глазами и проблемами с контролем агрессии.

\- Как дела, Дерек?  
\- Ничего. Подъедешь через два часа?

Стайлз закрывает и открывает глаза. Разумнее было бы отказаться. Разумно было бы обратиться в больницу. К маме Скотта. К Скотту, его мокрым глазам, необходимости врать и своим видом действовать ему на нервы. Стайлз думает: нет. Хватит этого дерьма.  
Двенадцать тысяч долларов – это семьдесят два часа по локоть в грязи. Ему нужно достать деньги, если он не хочет быть закопанным за чертой города в конце недели, а он не хочет. В состоянии отца нет улучшений.

\- Подъеду, - говорит Стайлз, - но сегодня по минимуму. Минет, могу сделать массаж. Оно тебе надо, или отложим до лучших времен?  
\- У тебя что-то случилось? 

Стайлз чувствует на лбу холодную испарину, он слишком заебался, чтобы сдерживаться, никто давно не задавал ему этого вопроса. Прошла вечность с тех пор, как отец заснул.  
Стайлз утирает лоб и говорит:

\- Слушай, давай так: ты либо хочешь минет, либо вешаешь трубку и вызываешь кого-то еще.

Следует небольшая пауза: наверное, прикидывает, насколько унылым будет этот самый минет. Стайлз ждет, стараясь отставить телефон от лица по максимуму, чтобы Дерек не слышал его хриплого дыхания.

\- Приезжай, - коротко говорит клиент.  
\- До скорого, - Стайлз сбрасывает.

***

 

Новый день – копия предыдущего. Один и тот же повторяющийся акт, не меняются действующие лица, не меняются декорации, новые течения можно отметить, если постараться, в порядке фраз в диалогах. Дерек спускает приличные деньги в баре, смутно припоминая, какое число на дворе.  
Есть в этом что-то паршивое, когда дни старшей школы помнишь лучше, чем последние десять лет.

Пара успешных сделок, и ему выдают премиальные и начисляют прибавку.  
Дерек думает купить еще одну лампу.  
У Питера полно идей получше:  
\- Съезди в отпуск. Поплавай в горном источнике, заберись в вулкан. Купи себе островок в Индийском океане. Или мне. Трахнем на двоих знойную аборигенку.  
Крис говорит:  
\- Как тебе это удается? Отличная работа.  
Харрис рекомендует:  
\- Вложись в недвижимость.   
На работе думают, наблюдая за его успехом, что он какой-то поганый миллиардер.

Дерек медленно выкуривает одну «блэкберри» за другой, вечером он переводит в фонды калифорнийских детских хосписов чуть больше двухсот тысяч. Ему звонят сразу из трех мест и просят приехать для вручения каких-то сертификатов и фотографирования с директорами и коллективами. Обещают рисунки от детей, больных карциномой. Меланомой, последняя стадия. Дети с отслоившейся в результате ретинобластомы сетчаткой запишут ему благодарность на диктофон.  
Дереку гарантируют толпу плачущих родителей, которые будут боготворить его всю жизнь.  
Этим же вечером Дерек отправляет сим-карту в урну и разбивает одну из ламп над кроватью, а потом, с сигаретой в зубах, меняет покрывало и метет осколки к стене.  
Он не понимает, что его бесит, но челюсть болит от того, как он весь день стискивает зубы.

Около десяти Стайлз закрывает за собой парадную и стаскивает одной ногой кроссовку с другой. Он слегка пошатывается и бодро говорит:

\- Заказывал массажистку?

Дерек неторопливо поднимается с дивана и по пути к Стайлзу невзначай оглядывает его с головы до ног. Стайлз запыхался, кажется, похудел еще сильнее, от него пахнет дождем и железом.

\- Так вот она я, - Стайлз роняет рюкзак на пол.

Дерек подходит так близко, что может рассмотреть блестящую влагу на его лбу и почувствовать кожей дыхание. Странно, но он соскучился.   
Лицо Стайлза словно усыпано белилами, губы не отличаются цветом. Толстовка застегнута почти до подбородка.  
Если прислушаться, то каждый его вдох сопровождается хрипом глубоко в горле.  
Стайлз перестает улыбаться и делает небольшой шаг навстречу, прикипев взглядом к губам Дерека, и это могло быть приятным моментом, если бы Дерек не резюмировал:

\- Паршиво выглядишь.

Стайлз приподнимает брови, зачем-то закрывает левый глаз и смотрит на Дерека правым. Его идиотское обаяние давит на какие-то особые рычаги в мозгу Хейла.

\- На расстоянии пяти сантиметров и у Джоли будут видны морщины и следы ботоксных инъекций. Никто не идеален, прости, чувак.  
\- Ты делал инъекции? – спрашивает Дерек.  
\- А откуда у меня, по-твоему, такие классные сиськи?  
\- Я имел в виду, - говорит Хейл, - ты выглядишь так, как будто тебе паршиво.

Стайлз мог бы заработать Оскар, если бы киноакадемия видела, как он в этот момент возводит взгляд к потолку и поджимает губы:

\- Менее оскорбительный вариант. Ну, хорошая мысля приходит опосля, - он фыркает. – Я выгляжу настолько плохо, что мне лучше уйти, или тебе – смотреть в другую сторону?  
\- Уходить не обязательно.

У Дерека несколько версий касаемо вида Стайлза. Перебор с наркотиками, или неудачная комбинация таблеток, или наркота плюс алкоголь. Болезнь или дурнота. Трехдневный голод. Бессонница. Все вместе.  
Ему не приходится долго раздумывать, потому что, переведя взгляд с него куда-то в помещение, Стайлз вдруг жмурится и пошатывается. Дерек машинально подхватывает его под локоть. Именно в этот момент ворот толстовки Стайлза сползает, и Дерек видит тень багрового синяка над левой ключицей.  
Почему-то он не подумал о самом простом – Стайлз попался какому-то ебанутому извращенцу.

\- Сменил бы ты работу.

Стайлз сильно тормозит, держится за его руку и, на взгляд Дерека, может вот-вот потерять сознание. Он не в состоянии полностью выпрямиться и нормально вдохнуть – что-то с ребрами, или ушиб грудной клетки. Дерек отводит его к дивану и помогает сесть, присаживается перед ним и берется за язычок молнии на толстовке.  
Стайлз перехватывает его запястье. Дерек встречается с ним глазами – у Стайлза трезвый осознанный взгляд.

\- Я не собираюсь ничего с тобой делать, - говорит Дерек.  
\- Тогда убери руки.

Если за последние недели, пока они встречались, Дерек что-то узнал о Стайлзе, так это то, что парень ведет себя как двенадцатилетка, любит поговорить о высших материях и относится к своей работе примерно так же, как Дерек – к своей. Но сейчас Стайлз смотрит на него, и Хейлу кажется, что это другой Стайлз, о жизни которого здоровый человек ничего не захочет знать, если надеется крепко спать ночами.

\- Знаешь, мне лучше уйти.  
\- По неясной причине мне кажется, что идти тебе некуда.

Стайлз пытается подняться, но Дерек легко удерживает его за плечо.

\- Я, - говорит Дерек, давя сильнее, - просто осмотрю тебя.  
\- У тебя есть лицензия? – хрипло смеется Стайлз. – Слушай, это какой-то долбанутый фетиш? Думаешь, я буду играть в ролевые игры? Я же сказал: сегодня по минимуму. Ты вроде нормальный парень, просто дай мне свалить отсюда, если не хочешь…  
\- Ты еле ноги переставляешь, - перебивает Дерек, - и мне плевать, за сколько бабла ты дал себя избить. Ты дошел сюда и как знать, дойдешь ли еще куда-то. Я посмотрю и, если нужно, отвезу тебя в больницу.

Стайлз моргает, утирает нос и нервно кивает, голос вдруг становится тихим и спокойным:

\- Ну хорошо. Пожалуйста. Смотри, не жалко. Плати и делай, что хочешь. Господи, блять, зачем я пришел.

Дерек мимоходом думает о том, сколько же говна Стайлз видел от людей, если уже не в состоянии поверить, будто кто-то собирается помочь ему вместо того, чтобы врезать.  
Дерек берется за молнию и осторожно, медленно расстегивает, чувствуя странный приступ дурноты. На теле Стайлза нет живого места. От шеи до низа живота вся кожа закрашена неравномерными фиолетовыми пятнами. Дерек невольно отодвигается.

\- И ты согласился на это?  
\- Не спросили разрешения. Это не клиент, это работодатель.  
\- Тебя что, силой держат?

Что-то переключается в механизме Стайлза, он глухо кашляет и переходит на быстрый и неразборчивый темп, так, что Дереку приходится напрячься, чтобы уловить суть.

\- Нет. Ну, то есть, я всегда волен уйти. Получить пулю в затылок. Это мой выбор. Но есть причины, по которым я, к огромному, огромному – ты понимаешь – к огромному сожалению, не могу себе позволить такой праздник. Дерек, - вдруг зовет Стайлз, как будто впервые его увидел, - знаешь, я пойду. Мне действительно надо идти.

Ему надо идти, и нет ни единой объективной причины, по которой Дерек бы этому препятствовал, кроме мешанины дерьма в груди, которую он мог бы назвать эмоциями, если бы помнил этот термин. Все это не его дело. Это не он погряз в болоте по самые уши. Он не знает Стайлза. Стайлз может нравиться ему, безосновательно, как это бывает, но, на деле, Дерек сейчас думает о чем-то абсолютно ебанутом.  
Он думает, как Стайлз мог вмешаться в это. Насколько глубоко его закопали и кто. Что можно сделать сейчас.

\- Давно это случилось? – Дерек слегка кивает на синяки.  
\- Часа три, эй, ты слушаешь, что я говорю? Ты в курсе, что держишь меня? Руками. Они у тебя тяжелые. Мне пора.  
\- Тебе нужно в больницу.  
\- Мне нужно работать, - говорит Стайлз, накрывая его руку своей и заглядывая в глаза, - много работать. Очень много работать, обе мои почки плюс печень стоят меньше, чем деньги, которые мне нужны. У тебя есть знакомые, которым нравятся чужие увечья? Типа, гематомы и вывихи? Я бы пообщался.

Стайлз говорит так стремительно и запутанно, что Дерек не замечает, как Стайлз стаскивает его руку со своего плеча и, резко оттолкнув его, двигает к выходу.

Нет ни единой объективной причины, по которой Дерек стал бы его догонять. Если парень не хочет помощи – это его проблемы.  
Но в голове Дерека неожиданно увязываются концы с концами. Он вдруг вспоминает, что рассказывал Крис. О долгах, закопанных шлюхах и собственном отце, который определенно не входит в пятерку лучших родителей года.

Стайлз уже подхватывает кроссовки в одну руку, рюкзак в другую и толкает дверь, все, что Дерек успевает – окликнуть:

\- Арджент – фамилия твоего босса?

Стайлз спотыкается, охает и хватается за косяк. Дерек матерится, нагоняя и обхватывая его за пояс.

\- Придурок, не мельтеши, - рычит Дерек, - тебе не задницей торговать, а только, блять, просить подаяния. Ты останешься здесь.

Стайлз стонет от боли и матерится так образно и забористо, что Дерек даже записал бы пару изысков, чтоб не забыть. По пути в спальню Стайлз предпринимает две жалкие попытки заехать Дереку локтем в живот. Хейл думает, что намного проще было бы вырубить его, чем мучиться, когда он в сознании.

Он буквально заваливает Стайлза на кровать, садится рядом и прижимает к постели его руки повыше локтя, чтобы зафиксировать хотя бы на время разговора.

\- Успокойся, - говорит Дерек Стайлзу, чья грудь вздымается от хриплого дыхания дважды в секунду, а глаза наполнены бессильной яростью так, что в них тяжело смотреть. - Успокойся, мать твою, - повторяет Дерек, давя сильнее. Ему хочется прикрикнуть или дать отрезвляющую пощечину, но он не уверен, что Стайлз не испарится, если на секунду отпустить его.  
\- Я не связан с этим Арджентом напрямую, - четко говорит Дерек. – Знаю его сына, работаем вместе. На обычной работе, строительство машин, я никак не отношусь к их семейным делам. Он теперь тоже не относится. Блять, да уймись же ты.

Стайлз закрывает глаза и начинает дышать через нос. То, что с ним происходит, напоминает паническую атаку. Дерек не хочет представлять, что Стайлзу пришлось пережить, прежде чем он стал таким дерганым.

\- Может быть, - негромко продолжает Дерек, - я смогу тебе чем-то помочь.  
\- Чем, и, главное, зачем, - Стайлз облизывает губы, делает вдох и, наконец, разборчиво говорит. - Дерек, это очень круто, что бог мне тебя послал. И некруто, что послал меня тебе. Но, послушай, чувак, ты ничего о них не знаешь. Ничего не знаешь обо мне. Я скажу один раз: мне не нужна помощь.  
\- Не нужна, или ты не умеешь ее принимать?  
\- Машина времени никогда не предлагала помочь.  
\- Я думал, тебе нужны деньги.  
\- Даже когда я захожу поссать на заправке, пятеро вооруженных людей предлагают мне подержать. Я выйду из твоего дома – и меня встретит целая компания, сначала подстрелят меня, потом грохнут того, кто решил пожертвовать мне бабла. Это одна большая толстая кишка, и ты в нее не хочешь. Не хочешь, чувак. Посмотри что-нибудь со Сталлоне. Пойди в тир постреляй. Запишись на бокс, я не знаю, все это такой бред, зачем тебя потянуло на приключения. Ты разбил лампу? Да у тебя, смотрю, своих проблем хватает.

Дерек начинает понимать, что со Стайлзом сейчас бесполезно говорить. Мышление парня двигается в таком темпе, что пока отвечаешь на одну его мысль – у него наготове пять новых.

\- Я плачу за ночь, - говорит Дерек, - лежи. Принесу тебе поесть.  
\- Оплатишь мне ночь здорового сна и еще накормишь? Ты мне не нравишься. Ты пиздец подозрительный.  
\- Закрой рот, и я не передумаю.

Дерек уходит к холодильнику. В ушах трещит от нервного трепа Стайлза. Дерек делает овощной бургер, наливает в стакан воды – черт знает, что можно употреблять, когда повреждена половина внутренних органов. Остается надеяться, что, поев, Стайлз хотя бы успокоится и перестанет коротить, как оборванный провод в луже.  
Дерек не замечает, как постоянно сводит брови. Стайлз бесит его, Стайлз занимает его голову. Стайлз вызывает у него букет неясных разнокалиберных чувств. Сценарий этого дня как будто из какой-то другой пьесы. Сюжеты переписываются набело.

***

 

Стайлз наотрез отказывается от больницы, но прикладывает к синякам кусок замороженной говядины.  
В обмен на бургер и воду Стайлз должен рассказать, что у него творится.

Сколько Дерек ни видел шлюх, им только дай открыть рот, только задай вопрос о родинке с неровными краями, в ответ последует история жизни. Абсолютно бессмысленная идиотская биография девочек и мальчиков, которые предпочли панель учебе в колледже. Не стали выбираться с улицы, или ушли на улицу, поссорившись с родителями из-за запрета на пирсинг. Дерек пресекал это дерьмо на первых строках, но все равно успел узнать много того, что ему нахер не сдалось.

Чтобы говорить о себе начал Стайлз, Дереку приходится убедить его, что иначе он вырубит Стайлза и закроет в кладовке, еду будет передавать раз в день. И дело тут не в том, что Стайлз не любитель поговорить. Он просто не понимает, не может осознать, как рассказ о проблемах поможет их решить.  
Изменится ли что-то в твоей жизни, если ты пожалуешься кому-то, какое она дерьмо?  
Дерек понимает, потому что он – такой же.  
И если бы ему пришлось как-либо изложить накопившееся напряжение, он бы лучше пострелял по птицам или кого-то избил, чем стал искать психоаналитика.

Но он всерьез достает ключ от кладовки, и Стайлз рассказывает, полусидя на кровати, спокойно, как диктор новостей:

\- Два года назад мы с родителями попали в аварию. У меня СДВГ, я, если в машине без наушников, задалбываю отца болтовней. Так вот, я задалбывал его болтовней, и он отвлекся, когда фуру занесло на заснеженной дороге, и она поперла прямо на нас. Мать погибла на месте. У отца черепно-мозговая. Я не пострадал, поэтому сразу позвонил в «скорую», нас отвезли в больницу. Сказали, что отцу нужна операция, спрашивали про родственников, но их у нас нет. Операцию все-таки сделали, нужна была еще одна, и нормальные похороны матери, и содержание отца, потому что он впал в кому, а содержать коматозника дома нельзя. Да и дом у меня изъяли, а меня самого собрались передать службе опеки. Короче, я должен был как-то переломить ситуацию, я сбежал из дома и стал искать заработок. Я не идиот, сразу знал, какой заработок это будет. Познакомился с этой девчонкой, Эрикой, она работала на Джерарда Арджента, сказала, у него можно получить намного больше, чем на дороге, да и его ребята следят, чтобы тебя не изуродовали. Я руководствовался только критерием оплаты и потому без вопросов пошел с ней. Через полгода мы с ней обобрали Джерарда. Я вылез из долгов с больницей, но Джерард быстро нас нашел. Деньги забрал обратно, все, кроме уже проебанных тридцати тысяч. Эрику Джерард застрелил, меня оставили выплачивать долг. Который, правда, Джерард утроил. Он мог и сразу убить меня, но сказал, что так будет забавнее. Так и сказал, этими словами. Я выплачиваю по шесть тысяч каждую неделю, а если нет – меня избивают его ребята. Джерард говорит, что я в любой момент могу попросить, чтобы меня прикончили, и он даст добро, но я плачу за лечение отца, о чем он, слава кому-то, не подозревает, и не могу просто уйти на отдых, - Стайлз меняет позу, слегка съезжает вниз и сцепляет пальцы замком. - Конец истории.

Дерек сидит рядом, слегка сутулясь, переводит взгляд со Стайлза куда-то в сторону и думает над услышанным. Говорить не хочется.

\- До того, как все случилось, - начинает Дерек, думая, как сформулировать лучше, - тебе было шестнадцать. У тебя были девушки или парни к тому моменту?

Этот вопрос действительно интересует его больше других.

\- Ты имеешь в виду, гей я или нет? – Стайлз пожимает плечами: - Нет, я был девственником. Любил девчонку безответно. Когда все случилось, ты понимаешь, это уже не имело значения, ни девчонка, ни моя ориентация. Быстро и много заработать можно одним способом. Женская аудитория интересуется большими мускулистыми парнями, я мог на что-то рассчитывать только у извращенцев и стариков.  
\- И тебе это было отвратительно?

На мгновение маска абсолютного спокойствия сходит с бледного лица Стайлза, его губы чуть дергаются, когда он вспоминает. Дереку не хочется знать, что.

\- Не имеет значения, - повторяет Стайлз.

То, что не влияет на решение проблемы, не имеет значения.  
Стайлзу нужно заботиться об отце. То, что он от себя отрывает по куску и смешивает с дерьмом, это просто сопутствующие расходы. Дерек чувствует что-то, когда осознает это. Когда вдруг представляет, что Стайлз испытывает всякий раз, когда раздевается, позволяет к себе прикасаться. Постоянное насилие над собой чужими руками. Синяки на его теле – как он получил их. Дерек удивляется тому, что Стайлз может связывать слова в предложения и не торчит в психушке.  
Этому может быть только одна причина.

\- Ты не виноват в том, что произошло, - говорит Дерек.

Стайлз поднимает на него взгляд, сонно моргая. Вряд ли кто-то говорил ему это, потому что он даже не сразу понимает, о чем речь.  
Дерек говорит:

\- Ты пытаешься себя похоронить вместе с ними, но ты жив.  
\- Мой отец не похоронен.  
\- Если бы он знал, - спрашивает Дерек, - он одобрил бы то, что ты с собой делаешь?

Неподвижность Стайлза становится каменной. Его взгляд весит не меньше центнера.

\- Поосторожнее, - говорит Стайлз, - ты спросил – я ответил, но за сеансом мозгоебства я схожу к психологам. Считай меня шлюхой, но не считай кретином. Ты не расскажешь ничего нового. Если мы закончили, я бы поспал.

Дерек думает, что не считает ни тем, ни другим.  
Стайлз что-то говорил о котятах, но он ничем не напоминает котенка. Такими бывают только люди. Редкие люди. Защита требуется им только тогда, когда они не могут двигаться. Так себя загнали, что не в состоянии даже отмахаться от поддержки.

\- Ты прав, - говорит Дерек, - не мне судить. Но если я могу помочь, скажи.  
\- Зачем тебе?  
\- Затем, что если дают – бери, Стайлз. Без всяких вопросов.  
\- У нас мозги работают по-разному, Дерек. Не вижу причин, по которым ты бы мне помогал – не верю, что поможешь.

Дерек вдруг понимает, что честно было бы сказать «я не знаю», а это не ответ. Словами что-то объяснить не выйдет, Стайлз не начнет доверять ему по просьбе.

\- Останься здесь, - говорит Дерек, - я дам деньги. Просто отоспись и не твори херню, хотя бы до утра.  
\- Ты либо собираешься расчленить меня, пока я буду спать, - Стайлз берет его руку и сжимает, - либо самый ебанутый человек, какого я видел, сидит передо мной прямо сейчас.

Стайлз отпускает и убирает ладонь, возвращая ее на запотевший пакет с мороженым мясом. Дерек вновь обращает внимание на то, какие у него странные, неловкие прикосновения. За них поневоле цепляешься. Так побитый пес мог бы неуверенно тыкаться носом в ладонь человека, показавшегося ему не полным дерьмом.  
К этой собаке боишься притронуться, чтобы не напугать, потому что ты один из тех, кто прошелся по ней ботинком.

Дерек молчит пару секунд, он не вполне понимает, что чувствует. Стайлз смотрит на него стеклянными глазами, кажущимися слишком темными на белом осунувшемся лице. Его вид говорит о том, что он просто измученный пацан, которому нужна медицинская помощь, его взгляд говорит, что в этой голове все под контролем, и не нужно соваться в нее.  
Дерек кивает на говядину:

\- Держи крепче, - и поднимается с кровати. – Я буду в гостиной. На случай, если решишь что-то спиздить и свалить раньше, чем я проснусь – деньги в ящике стола.  
\- Думаешь, если я торгую задницей, воровство – моя базовая привычка?  
\- Предусматриваю любые варианты.  
\- Шовинист.

Хейл идет к двери, переступает порог, когда Стайлз окликает:

\- Эй, Дерек.

Он останавливается, не оглядываясь.

\- Ничего не понимаю, но спасибо. Бургер, - говорит Стайлз, - вкусный.

Прежде чем закрыть дверь, Дерек бросает взгляд на чуть улыбающегося Стайлза.

\- Не за что.

Когда он просыпается утром в залитой рассветным солнцем гостиной, Стайлза уже нет.  
Дверь в спальню открыта. Кровать застлана, говяжье мясо Дерек находит в морозильнике, в ящике стола не хватает десяти баксов и лежит сложенная пополам бумажка, на ней запись: «с меня завтрак». Почерк у Стайлза размашистый и кривой, он нацарапал свое послание поперек напечатанных линеек. Дерек разворачивает листок и читает: «у тебя все будет заебись».

И все становится ясно.  
Дерек берет мобильник, но оператор говорит ему, что номера, который он помнит наизусть, не существует.  
Пару секунд Дерек просто стоит на месте. Мышцы знакомо тянет. Он четко представляет, как швыряет телефон в стену и расшибает на составные части. Он стоит на месте.  
Убирает мобильник на стол и идет за курткой. Ему нужно увидеться с Крисом.

***

 

Психологическая травма – своего рода отравление. Если вовремя прочистить желудок и посидеть на паре оздоровительных диет, можно снова чувствовать себя хорошо, как будто и не травился. Но некоторые вредные вещества успевают врасти в организм, сколько бы активированного угля ты ни принял. Даже если ты проглотил три литра марганцовки или доктора неотложки выкачали из тебя дерьмо так, что желудок и кишки слиплись, все равно дрянь уже всосалась в твою кровь.  
Так вот, в случае с психотравмой эта дрянь не уходит.

Стайлз садится в машину, и сухой мужик лет сорока, на вид страдающий анорексией, без словесных вступлений лезет к нему в штаны. Нервно расстегивает ширинку, едва не отрывая язычок молнии, лезет костлявыми пальцами под ткань боксеров. Стайлз старается расслабиться и смотрит поверх его головы в окно; скоро полдень, солнце в самом зените, поодаль от переулка снуют по делам разные незнакомые люди.

Некоторые врачи уверяют, что в состоянии комы человек остается в сознании.

Этот худой мужик сосет увлеченно, как будто у него пару лет все чесалось во рту от желания облизать член. Не выпускать ни на секунду и заглатывать так, что горло будет издавать рвотные звуки, из глаз покатятся слезы, но он не остановится. С таким остервенением, как будто думает, что этот член сделан из камня. Стайлз вцепляется одной рукой в бок водительского кресла, другой в собственное бедро. Хочется отстраниться, хотя бы не дать изувечить себя, но этот дрищ так за него схватился, что не выходит даже привстать.

Эти некоторые врачи пишут научные работы о том, как в состоянии комы больной регулярно просыпается, понимает, что кругом происходит, слышит эхо голосов вокруг себя, но не может ни шевельнуться, ни как-то еще дать понять, что он в сознании. Это все равно что захоронение живьем. Гроб - собственное тело.

В салоне душно и тесно, пахнет кожей и избытком дешевого одеколона. Стайлз подавляет ощущения, как может. Кровь приливает к голове, немеют пальцы ног. Стайлз выдыхает «боже» и сразу «блять». Мужик принимает это за комплимент, он вертит головой, не прекращая имитировать пылесос, его худые длинные пальцы натирают Стайлзу основание члена, узкая глотка обхватывает всю длину. Стайлз пытается отодвинуться, и мужик крепко прижимает к креслу его ногу.

Если верить исследованиям состояния коматозных больных, их мозг способен реагировать на чужую речь. Выдает определенные сигналы, когда кто-то говорит об их родных рядом с больничной койкой. Способен понимать «я люблю тебя», «поправляйся», и если какая-нибудь жена говорит с любовником по телефону, находясь в палате, муж-коматозник вынужден молча слушать. Если верить этим исследованиям, отец Стайлза мог быть в сознании и чувствовать каждый раз, как сын сжимает его руку и бормочет одно и то же, перемежая осмысленные фразы с сопливыми всхлипами.

Мужик пару раз глотает, и Стайлз не выдерживает, сгребает его полуседые волосы на затылке и жмурится, его накрывает. Он не может ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, сгибается с открытым ртом и закрытыми глазами, мужик выдаивает его досуха, это остро до звезд на обратной стороне век, и это больше больно, чем хорошо.

«Прости меня. Господи, блять, прости меня. Пожалуйста. Я не хотел ничего из этого. Пожалуйста, пап, проснись».

\- Хватит, хватит, - говорит Стайлз и тянет мужика за волосы вверх. Тот смотрит на него мутным взглядом, у него красный мокрый рот, который он облизывает, как обожравшаяся кошка. – Спасибо, - Стайлз дает ему то, чего он хочет. – Я могу вернуть услугу?  
Мужик откидывается на сиденье, еще раз обводит языком верхнюю и нижнюю губы и говорит:  
\- Потрогай меня.  
Стайлз переводит взгляд на бугор под его джинсами. Мужик полулежит с закрытыми глазами и ждет, его острый покрытый щетиной кадык подергивается от мелких глотков. В течение секунды Стайлз думает, что может просто выйти из машины. Потом протягивает левую руку и расстегивает ширинку клиента.  
Он даже не смотрит, когда, плюнув на ладонь, начинает дрочить стоящий член, длинный и неровный на ощупь.

\- О, детка, да, - стонет мужик.

Стайлз пытается прогнать мысли об отце, но никак. Мужик называет его «деткой» и говорит сделать так еще, а он думает о капельницах, закрытых глазах и холодных руках бывшего шерифа.  
Ему все сильнее хочется блевать.

Двенадцать тысяч до конца недели – это либо по десятку-другому обычных клиентов в день, либо по паре тех, у кого особые запросы.  
Стайлз понимает, что на первый вариант его не хватит.  
Поэтому спустя два часа он трахает парня, связанного так, что его ноги и руки не ломаются только благодаря постоянной практике, размявшей кости. Перед процессом Стайлзу велели закинуться херней, от которой у него в глазах все пульсирует лиловыми и оранжевыми пятнами, а сердце гоняет кровь так, что немеют ноги. Он потерял счет времени.  
У его клиента яйца обмотаны резинкой. Рядом со столом, на котором он лежит, стоит его «госпожа» и контролирует происходящее. Парень хнычет и исходит слюной, «госпожа» просит Стайлза двигаться грубее. Стол резко покачивается от каждого толчка. «Госпожа» кивает Стайлзу, что означает, что он может кончить, если желает, и, обойдя стол, она присасывается ко рту своего «раба».  
Стайлз закрывает глаза, но лиловые и оранжевые пятна не уходят.  
Нужна развязка, чтобы приблизить ее, Стайлз пытается подумать о чем-то приятном.

Ни с того ни с сего память вышвыривает образ Дерека.  
Стайлз не представляет Дерека на месте этого парня. Просто вспоминает его, обычного, сидящего на краю кровати. Слегка сутулясь, глядя зелеными глазами куда-то вниз. Длинные ресницы. Расслабленные руки. Взгляд – спокойный, долгий, еле ощутимо теплый, прочищающий голову от грязи и разбавляющий невыносимую духоту.  
Стайлзу с его разморенным дурью рассудком вдруг хочется увидеть Дерека так, как никогда ничего не хотелось.

Он не замечает, как начинает спускать. Парень под ним заходится жалобными стонами. Его темный тяжелый член лежит на животе. «Госпожа» не собирается снимать с него резинку; отлепившись от его губ, она отходит рассчитаться со Стайлзом. «Раб» так и продолжает выть и содрогаться в конвульсиях, пока Стайлз смотрит, как она неторопливо перебирает бумажки.

\- Тысяча. Выход там, - бросает «госпожа» и спешит обратно к своим извращениям.

Стайлз прячет деньги в рюкзак и не задерживается ни на минуту.  
Его пошатывает, когда он выходит на улицу. В ушах шумит. Жаль, не спросил, как долго дурь будет выводиться из организма. Стайлз запахивает толстовку на осеннем ветру и достает сигареты. Он чувствует голод, но пропихивать еду в желудок не хочется.

Вспоминает последние полчаса. Ему кажется, что Дерек, этот парень, решивший помочь черт знает, зачем - единственное в мире, что не вызывает омерзения.  
Стайлз думает о нем, и это не вызывает никаких плохих чувств.  
Ему хочется снова увидеть Дерека. Встретиться взглядом и почувствовать иллюзию, будто сегодня, сейчас, в эту минуту и не больше, не меньше - все в порядке. Мир не перевернется вверх дном еще десять, девять.  
Восемь.  
Пока какое-то дерьмо не затмит воспоминание.  
Семь.  
Пока наркота не выветрится из головы. Стайлз находит другого особого клиента, он попытается, но не может вспомнить Дерека. То, что казалось более ярким, чем мир перед глазами, вдруг оказывается размытым акварельным рисунком, на который пролили воду.

Новый клиент – отставной военный, которого поперли из части за проваленную операцию. Он представился полным именем, которое Стайлз пробил в гугле, пока ехал к нему коттедж. Полковник Брэдли Крамер, сорок три года, подорвался в Сирии на мине вместе с отрядом, выжил один, осколками ему покромсало лицо и руки до плеч, волосы как сгорели, так больше и не выросли. Нет жены, детей, друзей, не работает, проблемы с алкоголем.  
Эрика учила Стайлза никогда не связываться с такими ребятами. Рассказывала, такие могут ударить по голове, зарезать нахрен и выбросить в реку, перечисляла известные ей случаи. Даже если не убьют, говорила Эрика, тебе придется проглотить столько дерьма из жизни этого несчастного ублюдка, что никаких денег это не будет стоить.  
По телефону Крамер сказал:

\- Я нянчиться не стану. Ножей, ремней или еще чего не возьму, инвалидом не сделаю, но никакого стоп-слова или другой хуйни у тебя не будет. Даю две тысячи.

Стайлз ответил:

\- Окей.

Когда он заходит и говорит «привет», Крамер отвешивает ему затрещину.

\- Если я не задаю вопрос, - его голос бьет по слуху, как чертова кувалда, - то ты не открываешь рот. Никаких попыток действовать без приказа.

Стайлз медлит, прежде чем выпрямиться. Касается скулы. Воздух кажется слишком тяжелым. Расправив плечи, Стайлз поднимает на полковника взгляд и ждет.

\- Раздевайся и иди туда, - Крамер показывает обглоданной пламенем рукой на продавленный диван, стоящий напротив плазмы.

В комнате оглушительно звенящая тишина и дымовая завеса.  
Когда Стайлз снимает футболку, Крамер обходит его и хватает за локоть, отводя руку от живота.

\- Это что? - он рассматривает синяки и царапины. - Какого хрена?  
\- Не поверите. У вас распространенное хобби.

Полковник кидает ему в глаза взгляд разозленного пса и толкает Стайлза на диван.  
Когда Крамер трахает его, поставив на колени и надавив на загривок, Стайлз не может вспомнить ни черты лица, ни цвет глаз, ни тембр голоса того парня. Ни имени.  
Ничего.  
Мир перевернут.  
Стайлзу в голову лезут мысли исключительно об отце. О матери. Поехавший с катушек полковник материт его, разворачивая на спину и стягивая на сиденье дивана, вколачивается в его тело и наставляет синяки, а Стайлз думает о том, как сидел над трупом и пытался вспомнить номер неотложки.  
Изнасилование по согласию - это уже не изнасилование. То, что здесь происходит, противозаконно, но закон нарушает, в основном, Стайлз.  
Мир перевернут и вывернут нахрен.

Крамер сгибается, придавив Стайлза всем весом и уткнувшись мокрой мордой в его шею, запустив обе руки под спину. Он давит так, что Стайлз еле дышит, но даже не корчится от боли, просто ждет. Плечи полковника нервно дергаются. Стайлз ждет, пока Крамер прорыдается и прекратит мять его шершавыми ладонями.

Через десять минут Стайлз получает свои две тысячи. Остается достать всего семь триста.  
Он слегка пошатывается и молчит, полковник сильно сдавливает его плечо.

\- У нас нет проблем?

Стайлз качает головой, выходит на осеннюю ночь, идет несколько минут.  
Он сворачивает с дороги к парку и ускоряет шаг. Доходит до сметенных дворниками куч сухой красной листвы, его сгибает пополам и рвет остатками воды и алкоголя.

***

 

\- Все, что мне нужно знать – где его найти. Должен быть номер, по которому с ним связываются люди твоего отца. Должно быть место, где он ночует. Завтракает. Он же не торчит на улице сутками.  
\- По правде говоря, именно так и есть, скорее всего. Он должен перебиваться по мотелям, чтобы за ним не могли следить круглосуточно. Джерард серьезно за него взялся. Думаю, раз уж парень сменил телефон, как только на горизонте замаячил человек, которому не насрать на него – это значит, что своих друзей и семью он защищает втрое серьезнее. Найти его будет сложно.

Дерек отходит к окну и достает сигареты. Крис сидит за своим столом, положив на него руки – одну ладонь на другую. Дерек прикуривает, опираясь на подоконник.

\- Офис твоего отца. Где все это находится?  
\- Слушай, Хейл, - не выдерживает Крис, - на твоем месте я бы нашел другой способ проводить свободное время. Там серьезные люди. Если тебе просто понравился пацан…  
\- Не настолько, чтобы идти туда с гранатой, если ты об этом, - хмыкает Дерек, - но я помогу ему вылезти из долгов.   
\- Его это не спасет, - Крис откидывается на спинку кресла. - Посуди сам. Они с подругой стащили из кармана Джерарда чертову сотню. Девчонка после этого не прожила и дня. Пацан уже сколько? Год?.. выплачивает долг. Джерард оставил его себе, чтобы не скучать. Как только надоест, или что-то пойдет не так, он пристрелит его. Я знаю его методы, и скажу тебе, что этот...  
\- Стайлз.  
\- Стайлз - не жилец, даже если выплатит все до цента, и если Джерард на нем заработает себе на сраный остров в Тихом океане. Как только ему надоест эта возня с выплатами, Стайлз покойник.

В этот момент Дерек чувствует легкое покалывание на уровне груди.  
Он понимает, что Крис прав, кому-то вроде Джерарда Арджента, у которого сети закинуты по всей Калифорнии и приносят немалый куш, выплата долгов от восемнадцатилетнего пацана на хрен не сдалась. В старости, наверное, у него мало развлечений. Интернет не освоил, смотреть программы телепередач для домохозяек мафиози не к лицу. Развлекается, как может.

Дерек понимает, что, оплатив долги Стайлза, может просто сократить ему жизнь.

\- На твоем месте, - повторяет Крис, - я бы забыл об этом. У тебя все на мази, Дерек, ты не привык к проблемам, прости за откровенность. Ввязавшись вот так, по велению бог знает каких чувств, ты начнешь огребать, а дороги назад не будет.

Дерек молчит и стряхивает пепел в открытое окно. Слабый ветер раздувает его, относит к нижним этажам.  
На мгновение Дерек задумывается о проблемах, к которым он не привык. Которых нет в его жизни много лет. Вся эта херня о том, что человек, однажды научившийся читать, никогда не растеряет навык. Про то, как, один раз выстрелив кому-то в голову, ты никогда не перестанешь быть убийцей, даже если не пропустишь ни одной мессы в ближайшей церкви. Дерек не уверен, что правило работает. 

\- Я говорю это, чтобы ты знал, что я это говорил, - поясняет Крис.

Он имеет в виду: на меня не рассчитывай. Наступишь в дерьмо - готовься в одиночку оттирать ботинки.  
Дерек оглядывается через плечо и усмехается.

\- Ты рановато взялся меня хоронить. Суть я понял.  
\- Просто ввожу в курс дела, - Крис достает смартфон и быстро водит по экрану большим пальцем. - Если тебе все еще интересно. Джерард вечера проводит в своем пабе на Томпсон-авеню. "Старина Джек". По выходным у них там, на этаже минус один, можно снять кого-нибудь из его девочек и парней. К вечеру постараюсь выяснить, будет ли среди них Стайлз. Это маловероятно, скажу сразу.  
\- Собираешься связаться с отцом? - Дерек приподнимает брови.

Крис бросает на него мрачный, но беззлобный взгляд и фыркает.

\- За целый год не видел, чтобы Дереку Хейлу было дело до какого-то смертного. Да, я собираюсь связаться с отцом.

***

 

Мотель на Элвин-стрит настолько плох, что в нем уже закрепился список постояльцев из девяноста процентов бомжей ближайших кварталов. Некоторые умирают в своих комнатах, и их выносят только спустя неделю или две, когда прохожие на улицах начинают жаловаться на запах.  
Старайся или нет идти тихо, паркет в коридоре скрипит, как чертова сигнализация. Ключи звенят в разболтанном замке так громко, что в соседнем номере просыпается и вяло лает чья-то мелкая псина.

Стайлз заходит, тяжело выдыхает, во вздохе тонет вялое ругательство. Он врубает свет.  
И застывает на месте.

\- Добрый вечер, - здоровается скрипучий голос. Джерард поворачивается, его руки - в карманах серых брюк, пиджак расстегнут. Кажется, Стайлз отвлек его от разглядывания чего-то сдохшего в холодильнике. - У тебя тут уютно.

Стайлз расслабляет ладонь, рюкзак шлепается на пол.

\- Я думал, это уже не ваш уровень - вламываться через окно, - говорит он, закрывая дверь. - Где тусовка?

Он имеет в виду вышибал, которые сопровождают Джерарда, надо полагать, даже когда он отходит в сортир. Джерард разводит руками и улыбается, показывая, что он здесь совершенно один. Стайлз идет в ванную и снимает толстовку. Ему хочется помыться, почистить зубы, прополоскать рот, сдать свое тело в химчистку. Джерард останавливается в дверях ванной.

\- И тебе не интересно, зачем я здесь?

Стайлз не отвечает. Ему действительно безразлично.  
Он плещет в лицо водой, ледяные капли текут по его шее и груди, холодят уши. Стайлз стаскивает намокшую футболку, стягивает носки и берется за джинсы. Джерард стоит в проеме, ни к чему не прикасаясь, не вытаскивая из карманов рук, на его холеной роже выражение вежливого любопытства.

\- Как продвигаются дела, Стайлз? - как будто они сидят на веранде за светским чаепитием, спрашивает Джерард.

Стайлз молчит - по нему прекрасно видно, как продвигаются дела. Синяков и отметин нет разве что на его лице и кистях рук.

\- Уже набралось тысяч пять? - отсутствие ответов не мешает Джерарду.

\- Примерно, - отвечает Стайлз, - мне нужно еще два дня.  
\- У тебя есть один, мы же договорились.

Стайлз заходит в душевую кабинку и думает, что неплохо было бы, будь тут нормальная дверь. Та, что есть - из непрозрачного мутного стекла толщиной сантиметров в десять - не поддается, как бы Стайлз ни старался сдвинуть ее с проржавелых петель. Поэтому Джерард отступает на полшага, чтобы брызнувшие во все стороны капли горячей воды не намочили его выглаженный синий костюм.

Постояв с полминуты, Джерард отворачивается и идет дожидаться Стайлза в комнату. Стайлз мысленно желает ему наебнуться и уронить на себя шкаф.

В последние дни мытье доставляет много неудобств. Потоки теплой воды открывают подсохшие царапины, из которых, как из пробоин, начинает сочиться кровь. Стайлз прислоняется к стенке душевой, кривясь и осматривая себя. Два дня - минимум, необходимый, чтобы добрать оставшиеся деньги и не загреметь в "скорую" с печенью, убитой всеми обезболивающими, какие продают в аптеках.  
Закончив, он надевает чистое белье и джинсы, идет в комнату. Джерард сидит в кресле, постукивая по подлокотнику, и внимательно на него смотрит. Стайлз достает из рюкзака таблетки, набирает в горсть три белых кружка и закидывает в рот.

\- Ты неплохо справляешься, - хвалит Джерард. Когда молчание затягивается, он добавляет. - Я удивляюсь, что при твоей работоспособности и похвальной напористости ты приносишь такую... посредственную прибыль.

Стайлз открывает холодильник, достает бургер и пиво, отворачивается к окну и сперва выпивает четверть бутылки, потом ест.

\- Я не думаю, что переоцениваю тебя, - продолжает Джерард. - Думаю, это больше похоже на то, как будто часть денег куда-то пропадает. Может быть, ты тратишь их на какие-то другие нужды. Я знаю, ты юный парень, тебе нужна хорошая жизнь, но посмотри вокруг, мы находимся в самой грязной клоаке, какую можно нарыть в Калифорнии. Ты ешь отвратительную пищу и соседствуешь с вонючими маргиналами, но пашешь, как чертов раб в трюме галеры. Единственное разумное объяснение этой дилемме: ты тратишь заработок на что-то крупное. Скрывая это от меня.

Стайлзу кажется, что, стоит проглотить очередной кусок багета с говядиной, и он застрянет в глотке. Намертво забьет дыхательные пути. Пустит корни, салатный лист прорастет сквозь его задохнувшееся тело.  
Стайлз думает, что однажды, в один момент, у любого - абсолютно любого человека заканчивается терпение.  
Ни одна машина не вырабатывает топливо сама себе. Рано или поздно оно заканчивается.  
Стайлз перестает жевать, а Джерард наблюдает и говорит:

\- Иногда мои ребята рассказывают, как ты пропадаешь из их поля зрения. Просто исчезаешь со всех радаров. Тебя нет пару часов, потом ты появляешься совсем в другом месте, далеком от того, где тебя видели в последний раз.

Стайлз думает с оглушительной ясностью, что хочет сдохнуть прямо здесь, сейчас, от сердечного приступа, хочет, чтобы консьерж нашел его тело, провонявшее трехневдным разложением и застарелым пятном мочи на джинсах, и приказал бомжам из соседних номеров выбросить его на свалку.  
Стайлз медленно начинает жевать и кусает еще раз, прежде чем выбросить бургер в мусорный ящик.  
Ему удается совладать с собой и избежать панической атаки всего за несколько секунд.   
Джерард говорит: 

\- Может быть, есть что-то, что ты скрываешь от меня. Я уверен, это именно так. Скажи мне. Сейчас.

Стайлз садится на край кровати и устало проводит рукой по лицу. Дуло старомодного револьвера смотрит ему в грудь. На среднем пальце Джерарда кольцо с крупным черным камнем: опал или нефрит.

\- Серьезно думаете, что я недостаточно усираюсь, когда вы сюда приходите? - спрашивает Стайлз.

Джерард с улыбкой кивает на свой револьвер.

\- Я приверженец классического подхода. Классика никогда не проигрывает. Итак, Стайлз.  
\- Мистер Арджент.  
\- Где ты пропадаешь по понедельникам, средам и субботам? Куда деваются все деньги, которые ты зарабатываешь?  
\- Хожу в стрип-клуб натуралов смотреть на голых женщин. У них занебесные цены.  
\- Стайлз.  
\- Я, - говорит Стайлз, - не понимаю, чего вы хотите. Все деньги, что есть, я отдаю вам.  
\- Не ври мне, Стайлз.  
\- Посмотрите на меня. Мне не платят, как Рокко Сифреди. Я, блять, ненавижу то, чем занимаюсь. Никто не хочет платить много за то, что не делается с, мать ее, любовью.

Джерард медленно передергивает курок.

\- Стреляйте, - говорит Стайлз. - Все равно заебало все.   
\- Ролевые игры, не так ли, Стайлз?  
\- Если вы хотите.  
\- Давай поиграем, - с улыбкой предлагает Джерард, - в русскую рулетку. Здесь пять холостых и один заряженный патрон. Я даю тебе шесть попыток.

Джерард дергает пальцем барабан, прокручивая несколько раз.

\- Классика хороша тем, - повторяет он, поднимаясь и наставляя дуло в грудь Стайлза, - что всегда работает. На любых людях. Итак, попытка номер один.  
\- Я ничего не знаю, не понимаю, отъебитесь.

Джерард жмет на спуск, звучит короткий глухой щелчок. Джерард продолжает неспешно подходить к постели.

\- Попытка номер два.  
\- Хоть двадцать два, - огрызается Стайлз. Его голос дрожит, но это, может, и от холода - на его плечах все еще блестят капли остывшей воды. - Что вы хотите, чтобы я сказал? Что коплю на "Гольфстрим"? Изменяю вам с другим ебанутым наркобароном? Не переживайте, мистер Арджент, вы у меня единственный.

Джерард прокручивает барабан в третий раз. Ему нравится все, что происходит. Все, что Стайлз говорит.  
Даже то, как Стайлз шлет его нахуй после третьего холостого щелчка.  
Он опирается на руки позади себя, потому что Джерард давит ему на грудь револьвером. Отверстие дула упирается в тот участок бледной покрытой синяками кожи, под которым сердце.

У Стайлза нет ни единой мысли в голове. Ни единой мысли о том, чтобы сказать - у него есть отец, лежащий в коме. Деньги уходят на его содержание.  
Пока Джерард допрашивает его, Стайлз всерьез практически забывает об этом.  
Его психика вовсю гоняет новые условные рефлексы.

\- Пожалуйста, - хрипло бормочет Стайлз, - отъебитесь от меня. Уберите револьвер. Я сейчас просто обоссусь.  
\- Не смей наебывать меня, мелкий сукин сын.  
\- Я очень, очень серьезно. Можно мне выйти в туалет?

Джерард давит сильнее, и Стайлз вцепляется в его запястье обеими руками. Он уже почти лежит, так сильно Джерард ненавидит его. Так старается завалить, нависнуть, показать свое сраное превосходство даже в рамках физического пространства. Стайлз чувствует влагу в своих глазах. Если бы киноакадемия слышала, как тяжело прерывисто Стайлз дышит, он получил бы миллионы.  
Джерард видит под собой измотанного, перепуганного подростка.  
Джерард видит человека, который не понимает, чего от него хотят, но готов отдать, что угодно.

\- Уберите револьвер, - сквозь зубы шепчет Стайлз, и по его щеке скатывается капля влаги.

Что-то замыкается глубоко внутри него, и Джерард убирает.  
Стайлз не меняет положение. Он все еще мелко хрипло дышит. В его глазах - вся боль и отчаяние этого грязного мира.

Джерард отворачивается. Он двигает челюстями, зубы поскрипывают.  
Джерард восхищен. Он, мать его, в восторге. В любой момент своей жизни он посмотрел бы в лицо этого сосунка и поверил любому его слову. Эта идеальная слеза, скатившаяся в идеальный момент, по этой идеальной блядской коже.

Джерард вне себя от бешенства и восторга, потому что он знает. Он все знает. Имя деятеля, в чью честь названа больница. Номер палаты. Он знает все подробности диагноза.

Этот мелкий сучонок пиздит как дышит. Блестящий талант.

Маленький ублюдок смог углядеть, что на этот раз патрон холостым не будет, но так и не рассказал про своего папашу. Он, мать его, лег под Джерарда и сделал вид, будто Джерард поимел его, чтобы расслабить Джерарду нервы и обезопасить свою жизнь.  
Мистер Арджент не выдерживает, у него внутри все свербит от восторга и напряжения. Он перехватывает револьвер, сжав ладонью дуло, разворачивается и бьет Стайлза тяжелой рукояткой прямо по белому, как эта чертова простыня, лицу.  
Стайлз не издает ни звука.  
Этот маленький лживый говнюк принимает удар без всякого страха и соплей.

Джерард убирает револьвер за ремень брюк, оправляет свой синий пиджак. Он склоняет голову и оставляет плевок под ногами Стайлза, который так и не поменял позу, опираясь локтями, не глядя в глаза, лживый сукин сын. Джерарду хочется задержаться, чтобы покрутить другие гайки в Стайлзе, но сегодня его ждут менее увлекательные дела. Уходя, Джерард говорит:

\- Похоже, я напрасно потревожил тебя, но я рад, что мы пообщались. Ты ведь знаешь, ты мой фаворит. Сегодня хороший день. Я дам тебе два дня, Стайлз.  
\- Вы чуть челюсть мне не выбили.  
\- Хотя мог и застрелить, верно? Не благодари. Я дам тебе твои два дня. Ты этого стоишь.

Джерард не трудится прикрыть дверь. Он чувствует себя великолепно. Стайлз никогда не надоест ему.

***

 

До определенного момента Питер кажется абсолютно незаинтересованным в делах Дерека. Нет ни шанса, что он чего-то не знает, но идут дни, а Дерек не слышит ни одного вопроса о Стайлзе.

Питер занят своими проблемами. В среду какой-то придурок на серебристом "БМВ" подбил переднюю правую фару его зализанному "Альфа Ромео". Питер вышел из машины и, по словам очевидцев, едва не вырвал дверь "БМВ".  
В салоне сидела маленькая блондинка с четвертым размером груди.  
Дерек не спрашивал, но Питер рассказал: с четвертым. Питер определил на глаз. И в остальном она была хороша. Он, пока стоял там и гремел насчет покупки левых прав и судебных разборок, так перевозбудился, что вечером они с блондинкой закрылись в его квартире и не выходили до обеда следующего дня.  
До субботы Питер не интересовался ничем, кроме замены фары и мест, в которых они с Кайлин еще не трахались.

Субботним вечером Дерек надевает куртку, во внутренний карман которой спрятан конверт, набитый деньгами. Питер, видимо, чует что-то особое в запахе бабла, потому что его внимание мгновенно переключается на него с любой херни, какой бы он ни занимался. Вот и сейчас он бесшумно вываливается из гостиной и подходит с одним из своих самых хитрожопых выражений.  
Дереку приходится объяснять свои планы относительно паба Джерарда Арджента.  
Питер перебивает его:

\- Как ты сказал?  
\- Арджент. Джерард. Ты что-то о нем знаешь? - Дерек прикрывает дверь.

Питер стоит в проеме коридора, держась одной рукой за косяк. Он странно неподвижен.  
Вряд ли Кайлин, Моника, Роза, Джоанна и остальные друзья Питера смогли бы заметить то секундное выражение на его лице, которое всякий раз улавливает Дерек. Этот двадцать пятый кадр. Мгновение войны, пожара и душок мертвечины посреди клоунады и дорогой туалетной воды.  
Мгновение «сдохну, выгорю до костей, но не скажу вслух». Это началось спустя пару месяцев после пожара, когда Питер окончательно успокоился. Или убедил всех, что нормален.  
Только бог знает, как Дерек ненавидит это.

Мгновение-икс заканчивается в ту же секунду, в которую началось, Питер протяжно вздыхает. Брови сходятся на переносице. Он поднимает взгляд к потолку и складывает руки на груди.

\- Думаю, я слышал когда-то это имя. Может, даже бывал в одном из его пабов. Этот Арджент, должно быть, серьезный тип.

Дерек разминает шею и делает шаг навстречу. Это не выглядит так, как будто он собирается врезать Питеру, но Питер не питает иллюзий. Дерек считает, что они не способны найти общий язык, но если в этом поможет хук в челюсть - он не преминет попробовать.

\- Не держи меня за идиота, - мягко говорит Дерек. - Ты что-то знаешь. Расскажи.  
\- Два умножить на два, - Питер наклоняется к лицу Дерека, - будет четыре. Я не держу тебя за идиота, а ты не держи меня за яйца. Иди, куда шел, и будь осторожен, - просит Питер, - ты же знаешь, я без раздумий за тебя убью.

Дерек молчит. Слова Питера - это сундук, внутри которого другой сундук, набитый другими сундуками. Можно примерно представлять, что находится в последнем, самом мелком сундуке, но раскапывать его будет слишком долго.

Питер дожидается, пока Дерек закроет за собой дверь, напоследок приказав убраться из его лофта до девяти вечера.  
Питер стоит на том же месте, смазанная улыбка прикипела к его лицу, но, на самом деле, он не улыбается.  
Нет ничего милого или приятного в том, что у Питера в голове.

На несколько минут воспоминания полностью проглатывают его рассудок.

Питер моргает, приходя в себя, обнаруживая вокруг лофт Дерека, который, наверное, Дерек разрешил построить каким-нибудь парижским дизайнерам-миллионерам. Бедняга никогда не знал, что делать с баблом, сыплющимся на него, как из рога изобилия.  
Питер сглатывает вязкую слюну, кашляет и набирает Кайлин.  
Кайлин говорит, что ждет его у себя дома, и из одежды на ней только пиджак, который Питер вчера забыл в ее прихожей.

Он переодевается, забирает коробку с новой фарой и уходит.

***

 

По субботам и воскресеньям «Старина Джек» предлагает клиентам особые услуги. Под закуренным помещением бара располагается что-то похожее на клуб, только действительно элитный. Когда спускаетесь на лифте - вас встречает разодетый выдрессированный паренек. Вы попадаете в длинный коридор, стены обиты красным деревом, красное ковровое покрытие на полу, ни единого окна - только в конце коридора арка, ведущая в помещение клуба. Картины на стенах выглядят добротно, будто в отеле на пять звезд, хотя это лишь чуть более плохие подделки.  
Вы в красном подземелье с картинами, и паренек делает жест в сторону единственного предмета мебели: дубового стола, за которым сидит красивая женщина в строгом платье. Как будто без его указания вы бы не поняли, где здесь чертов ресепшн.

Вдоль коридора по стенам - запертые двери. Звукоизоляция. Пять дней в неделю нельзя узнать, происходит что-то в этих комнатах или нет.  
По субботам и воскресеньям женщина на ресепшне может предложить вам альбом с фотографиями пяти парней и пяти девушек, по одному на каждую дверь.

Дерек просматривает альбом. Фотография Стайлза та же, что была на сайте. Женщина обаятельно улыбается и советует пройти в третью дверь.

Он открывает - и полную тишину красного коридора рушит приглушенная рок-музыка. Комната просторная, с какой-то идиотской фиолетово-голубой светомузыкой, круглой кроватью, дутыми диванчиками у стен, баром и холодильником.

Стайлз лежит, свесив ноги, на кровати в куче атласных одеял, отражающих сияние всех оттенков синего. Он болтает правой ногой и курит косяк, выдувая вверх ленивые, тяжелые клубы дыма. Одежды на Стайлзе нет.  
Дерек подходит к постели, ему хочется сгрести этого придурка в охапку и увести отсюда прямо сейчас.

\- О, господи, - говорит Стайлз, скосив на него взгляд. Кашляет. - Иисус Христос. Матерь божья. Ебать коня лососем, - говорит Стайлз, обращаясь к своему косяку, - наконец-то эта херня начала действовать.

Дерек закатывает глаза. Стайлз жмурится и смачно затягивается.

\- Я вижу призрака, - говорит Стайлз огрызку, пускающему дым, - прикинь. Это очень горячий призрак.  
\- Стайлз, - зовет Дерек.  
\- Тот парень. Как его. Наверное, я перебрал, Джерард ввалит мне пизды и даст выебать всему своему персональному полку гейской сраной армии. Потому, что у того парня нет моего номера, - говорит Стайлз косяку, - и адреса тоже нет. И если я вижу его здесь, - сообщает Стайлз, - то либо он сексоголик, зашедший по случайности, либо маньяк, либо любовь моей жизни. Либо мне пора бросать дурь.

Дерек садится на кровать, отбирает огрызок и тушит о белый атлас. Дым, которым успела провонять комната, начинает затуманивать ему мозги, потому что, повинуясь воле божьей, Дерек наклоняется, поворачивает лицо Стайлза к себе и целует.

\- О, боже, - стонет Стайлз, - скажи ему, пусть валит отсюда.

И целуется, обняв Дерека за шею, но быстро теряет пыл и съезжает губами по его подбородку. Щетина колется, Стайлз говорит:

\- Оуч.

Дерек пытается высвободиться, но Стайлз взялся одной рукой за другую, накрыв его шею, зажав в тисках объятий.

\- Эй, упоротый, - говорит Дерек, похлопывая его по бледной щеке, - пусти меня. 

Стайлз убирает руки и тяжело вздыхает. Его глаза закрыты.

\- Вставай и одевайся, - говорит Дерек, помогая ему подняться.

Стайлз с трудом принимает вертикальное положение, слабо цепляясь за Дерека, открывает глаза и пытается проморгаться. Наверное, это дым, наполняющий воздух - Дерек чувствует странный, необъяснимый приступ тепла к этому идиоту, не держащемуся на ногах. Это выбивается из любого понятия нормы. Если бы реальность соответствовала норме, Дерек плюнул бы и ушел отсюда один.

\- Это одна из немногих доступных мне форм протеста, - бормочет Стайлз, - упарываться в говно на работе. Клиенты начинают жаловаться, что я ржу или засыпаю в ответственные моменты. Джерарду скоро надоест, хотя, наверное, не скоро. Да и нельзя, чтобы ему надоело. В общем, я немного психанул.  
\- Где твоя одежда?  
\- Дерек, это ты?  
\- Да, твою мать, Стайлз, это я.  
\- О, блядские копыта, реально - ты, - произносит Стайлз и лезет обниматься.

Дерек подавляет в себе ярость и обнимает в ответ. Сейчас, в эту минуту, он не в состоянии трезво мыслить. Дурь - что бы там Стайлз ни распылил по комнате - берет его и довольно быстро.  
Дерек чувствует под ладонями выпирающие ребра.

Он дожидается, пока Стайлз оденется и разберется, как застегивать молнию в своей серой толстовке, кажущейся синей под пятнами света. Стайлз невнятно подпевает колонкам, проигрывающим что-то из «Radiohead». Прислушавшись, Дерек понимает, что Стайлз поет совсем не это, а "Blue" Eiffel 65. Тихим, приятным на слух голосом, мимо нот. Он действительно весь синий.

\- Пошли, - говорит Стайлз, взвалив рюкзак на плечо и тут же шатнувшись в сторону под его весом.

Дерек забирает рюкзак, свободной рукой обнимает Стайлза за плечи и выводит в красный коридор. Тишина снова бьет по мозгам.  
Женщина на ресепшне вежливо, приветливо улыбается.

\- Смените обстановку?

Дерек кивает. Женщина говорит, что с него - пятьдесят долларов. Это базовая цена за лифт, разодетого парня-указателя и за ее дрессированную улыбку. Словом, просто спуститься в красный коридор и подняться обратно стоило бы вам пятьдесят долларов.

\- Эй, Тина, - заговорщицки склонившись к женщине, шепчет Стайлз. Женщина тут же склоняется к нему. - Скажи дедуле, что я пошел с целой компанией. Скажи, что они все были черные. В наколках. Футбольные фанаты. Только, ну, скажи так, чтобы он поверил. Короче, про черных можешь не говорить.

Стайлз прижимает пальцами к столу стодолларовую купюру и тащит к женщине. Она забирает и говорит Дереку:

\- Извините. Приятного вечера.

Разодетый, как новогоднее дерево, паренек вежливо указывает на раскрывшиеся дверцы лифта. Не иначе, на случай, если гости заблудились.  
В дверях лифта они сталкиваются с каким-то интеллигентного вида мужиком в тройке и лакированных туфлях. Дверцы закрываются, скрывая то, как интеллигент подходит к ресепшну.

В лифте Стайлз говорит заплетающимся языком, но абсолютно связно:

\- Наверху камеры. Я выйду один, ты нажмешь на «стоп», пробудешь тут пару минут, потом выйдешь. Иди в главный выход, я выйду через служебный, подойду к главному через пять минут. Там камер нет.

Дерек кивает.  
Когда они встречаются у главного входа, и когда Дерек приводит Стайлза к машине, усаживает на переднее и пристегивает, и когда он обходит внедорожник и садится за руль, Стайлз медленно формулирует:

\- Я правда сейчас взял и съебался с парнем, с которым обещал себе никуда не съебываться, потому что иначе его нахер порежут на рождественский серпантин?

А Дерек спрашивает:

\- Пить хочешь? - Стайлз кивает, и Дерек указывает на бардачок.

Стайлз достает бутылку минералки и присасывается к ней. Допив, он убирает ее на место, закрывает ящик, низко сползает на сиденье. Дерек еще только выруливает с парковки, а Стайлз уже не подает признаков сознания. Дерек думает, что Стайлз мог не спать всю ночь.  
Впервые за несколько дней после того, как Стайлз свалил из его лофта, Дерек чувствует себя действительно спокойно.

***

 

План Дерека состоит в том, чтобы перевести отца Стайлза в больницу на другом конце Калифорнии, где у Дерека есть дом. Этот дом он готов временно отдать Стайлзу.  
В конце недели они поедут туда, чтобы окончательно все решить.  
Питер называет это медовым месяцем.

Люди Арджента знают о лофте Дерека, не исключено, что знают и его самого, именно поэтому Питер предлагает на время укрыть Стайлза у себя.

Он получил свой небольшой коттедж на окраине города в результате долгих разделов имущества с женой, с которой они развелись через месяц после свадьбы. В нем почти нет мебели, хотя сама постройка считается элитной. В гостиной этого дома, помимо дивана, плазмы и итальянского стола, есть небольшой книжный шкаф с журналами и свадебной фотографией Питера: в рамочке, на самом видном месте, счастливые молодожены обнимают друг друга и широко улыбаются в объектив.  
Питер иногда раскачивается на стуле и пялится на это фото, склоняя голову то к одному плечу, то к другому.  
Дерек считает, это должно происходить в какой-нибудь психушке, а не в доме, который Питер отцапал у своей одноразовой супруги.

Стайлз смотрит на обитые панелями стены холла, залитого бледным осенним светом, и говорит:  
\- У вас тут уютненько.  
Питер улыбается ему и протягивает ладонь для рукопожатия.  
\- Питер Хейл. Любящий дядюшка твоего парня. Раз уж нам с тобой уготовано породниться, можешь называть меня дядей Питером.  
Стайлз пожимает его руку, приподнимая брови.  
\- Остроумие и сарказм, я понял. Дерек - мой клиент, мистер Хейл.  
\- Клиент, который спасает твою задницу из рабовладельческой геенны совершенно бесплатно. Мне это показалось довольно романтичным: я знаю Дерека с пеленок, он за всю жизнь старуху через дорогу не перевел.  
Стайлз не без труда выдергивает ладонь из руки Питера и берется за лямку рюкзака.  
\- Его инициатива, - поясняет Стайлз, - я ни о чем не просил.  
\- Тем не менее, ты здесь.  
\- Уже подумываю съебаться обратно в канализацию.  
\- Идем. Я покажу тебе комнату.

Принять помощь Питера - означает всегда проверять собственные карманы и запирать дверь спальни на замок, если не хочешь проснуться с рубцом на животе и одной почкой, в ванне со льдом, где-то в глубинке Индии. Дереку не приходится объяснять это.  
Пока он на работе, Питер следит за тем, чтобы Стайлз не уходил из дома.  
Питер вырастает на пути Стайлза каждый раз, когда тот пытается проскользнуть к двери. Питер говорит:  
\- Ты думаешь, я хочу, чтобы парни твоего босса накрыли мой дом?   
\- Расслабьтесь, - отвечает Стайлз, зашнуровывая кроссовки, - отсюда даже выносить нечего.  
\- Пытаешься меня задеть за живое?  
\- Что вы. Пытаюсь пойти заняться делами.  
\- Какими? Дерек уверил, что ты завязал, - Питер стоит, привалившись спиной к входной двери. Стайлз выпрямляется и выдыхает сквозь зубы.  
\- Мой отец лежит в коме. Хочу проведать.  
\- На тебя открыли охоту, ты в курсе? А тебя в этом сраном городе знает каждый мужик. Велика вероятность спалиться самому, спалить своего папашу и, главное, меня.  
\- Я тщательно прослежу, чтобы вам ничего не грозило.  
\- По тебе не скажешь, что ты специалист в области защиты интересов, - Питер пялится на Стайлза и ухмыляется, - есть какая-нибудь кость в твоем теле, которую никто не ломал?

Стайлз достает телефон, набирает номер и, глядя в глаза Хейла, говорит:  
\- Привет, Дерек, можно убить твоего дядю? Я позабочусь о трупе. Тут недалеко свалка с измельчающим мусоропроводом.  
Питер растягивает губы в улыбке.  
\- Я, блин, что, никогда не смогу делать, что мне нужно? - раздраженно говорит Стайлз. - Какого хрена каждый проходящий мимо считает своим долгом мне указать, чем заниматься?  
\- Очаровательный психованный подросток, - шепотом говорит Питер.  
Дерек в трубку говорит:  
\- Выйдешь - больше не возвращайся.

Питер готов смотреть на это вечно. На это выражение лица. Стайлз матерится, сбрасывает звонок.  
И Стайлз не выходит из дома. Не выходит даже во двор.  
У него, видно, какие-то проблемы с головой, думает Питер. Парень не способен просидеть на месте пяти минут, но мучения его хлипкой выдержки достойны премии.   
Питер смотрит на все это и понимает, что у него теперь есть куда более интересный объект для наблюдения, чем все программы телепередач, женские прелести и фотография в гостиной. Отношения Дерека и этого пацана занимают его куда больше.

Когда Дерек приходит с работы, если он решает остаться на ночь, Стайлз меняется до неузнаваемости.  
Он перестает огрызаться. Его шаги, движения, жесты становятся спокойнее, осторожнее. Громкость голоса понижается до полного умиротворения.  
Между бровей Дерека нет морщины. Они торчат в кухне, едят приготовленную Стайлзом яичницу и негромко разговаривают.  
Наедине каждый из них кажется Питеру кошмарным, невыносимым уебком, но, когда заняты друг другом, они создают впечатление приятных людей.

Ему приходилось слышать, как за стеной скрипит кровать и богохульствует чей-то заплетающийся голос всякий раз, как Дерек приводил женщин или парней, когда они с Питером делили дом. Он ничего не хотел об этом знать, но пришлось обратить внимание, что никто в постели с Дереком не молчит.   
Каждый вечер, когда Дерек остается, они со Стайлзом уходят в гостевую спальню и остаются там до утра, но все, чем они заняты - разговоры.  
Это так не похоже на его племянника, что Питер точно знает, чем все закончится.  
Он кривит губы, когда думает, что однажды ему придется засунуть руку по локоть в какую-то жопу, чтобы вытащить их оттуда. Или искать костюм на двойные похороны.  
Что Питер терпеть не может - так это поганые костюмы.

***

 

В кабинете Джерарда воняет табаком и землей. Цветочный горшок разнесло на куски, когда прошедшая сквозь горло одного из его людей пуля ударила в полку книжного шкафа.

\- Что же это за напасть? - спрашивает Джерард у подчиненных, стоящих перед ним. - Один сраный пацан наебал вас всех. За что я плачу вам деньги, вы думаете, за то, что вы катаетесь на «Феррари» по городу и жрете фаршированных лобстеров?  
\- Кто-то помогает ему. Дает место, возможно, даже перемещается с целью скрыть.  
\- Потрясающая догадливость. Вы хоть выяснили, кто это?

Молчание.  
В кабинете Джерарда начинает вонять еще и кровью. Застреленный мужчина умирает не сразу. Кровь толчками льется из его шеи почти полминуты, хлюпая в бурлящей глотке, пока Джерард говорит. Трое других стоят над хрипящим телом, выстроившись в маленькую шеренгу, щурятся от солнца, бьющего в окно - в спину Джерарда, они неподвижны и безучастны.

\- Ладно, - говорит Джерард, с револьвером в руке заходя за их спины. Трое людей напрягаются до последней мышцы. Джерард не обращает на это внимания, он осматривает разбитый горшок и вывернутый корнями наружу фикус, вытаскивает из земли осколки. - Раз этот пацан наебал вас, бездарных идиотов, то достаньте мне его отца. Я сам со всем разберусь.

Джерард вынимает из кучи влажной земли пулю. Он оттирает ее от липкой крови белым носовым платком, выбрасывает грязный платок в мусорное ведро к комкам бумаги и говорит:

\- Хотя бы попытайтесь реабилитироваться в моих глазах. Свободны.

Люди беззвучно выходят, оставляя Джерарда наедине с трупом и пулей, которую он прячет в нагрудный карман.

***

 

Стайлз сутками шатается по дому, копается в Интернете, глухо покашливая, собирается набрать Дерека и кладет мобильник обратно на стол.  
Готовит еду, иногда касаясь бока над ребрами.  
Занимается единственной возможной в полупустом доме уборкой - вытирает пыль со всего, до чего может дотянуться, и кривится, когда поднимает руку.  
Он старательно не обращает внимания на Питера, который, когда не занят приходящими к нему женщинами и не общается с разносчиками пиццы, ходит по пятам за Стайлзом, чешет пузо и пялится, как зевака в зоопарке.  
Прошла уже почти неделя с момента их знакомства, но Стайлз еще не привык к дяде Питеру. Желание разбить ему морду посещает Стайлза чаще, чем желание выйти, наконец, из дома. Если бы ему дали выбор, он бы всерьез задумался.

Дурея от безделья, Стайлз заткнул уши немецким роком и отжимается, а Питер сидит рядом на подоконнике и пьет пиво.  
У Стайлза получается только семнадцать раз за подход.

\- Моя бабушка, - говорит Питер, когда Стайлз поднимается, отдуваясь, и вынимает наушники, - в свой восьмидесятилетний юбилей отжималась лучше.   
\- Светлая ей память, - отвечает Стайлз. Он вспотел и снимает толстовку.

Питер рассматривает его синяки и даже щурится, чтобы вглядеться получше. Он присвистывает. Единственное, чего он не делает, чтобы достать Стайлза - не прикасается. Соблюдает правило, озвученное Дереком. «Не трогать руками». Так, будто Стайлз - какой-нибудь новый «Ролекс» или дорогой сувенир на полке Дерека. Дерек может считать, что пытается заботиться о разболтанных нервах парня, но Питер знает, что это обычный собственнический жест.

\- Слушай, Стайлз, - зовет Питер, останавливаясь в дверях кухни, когда Стайлз сидит за столом и поглощает яичницу с выражением заключенного трудового лагеря, жующего галошу. - У меня к тебе серьезный вопрос.  
\- Я не приготовлю вам завтрак, - мрачно говорит Стайлз. - И стирать не буду.  
\- О. Нет, не об этом.  
\- Мы не пригласим вас на свадьбу.  
\- Я сам себя приглашу. Скажи, насколько велика вероятность, что твой босс не отъебется, пока не получит твое хладное тело в свою коллекцию образцов для некрофилов?

Стайлз проглатывает пережеванный кусок, словно дохлую мышь, и отодвигает тарелку, поднимая на Питера тяжелый взгляд.

\- Серьезный вопрос, - отвечает Стайлз. - У него десятки таких, как я.  
\- Не думаю, - замечает Питер, складывая руки на груди. - Если бы Арджент тебя не выделял, давно пристрелил бы. Ты просто несносный, отвратительный мальчишка. Мне кажется, ты ему нравишься.  
\- Ему лет шестьдесят, ему нравятся только его костюмы.  
\- Я хотел сказать: нравишься, как наиболее интересный образец в коллекции. Он знает, что ты умный, наверное, хранит в столе твои табели успеваемости. Иногда пытался поговорить с тобой по душам. Когда ты пропал, он наверняка подумал о том, что ты сдашь его с потрохами копам. Наверняка, он все еще так думает и удивляется, что ты еще не попытался.  
\- Это бесполезно. Арджент слишком крут для полиции.  
\- Федералы?  
\- У него там хватает своих. Я знаю только одну его точку, - говорит Стайлз, - даже если ее накрыть, там уже ни следа его не будет.

Питер какое-то время молчит, сдвинув брови к переносице и исподлобья глядя на Стайлза. Выражение лица у него насквозь фальшивое, подсмотренное в каком-нибудь сериале. Стайлз подавляет вздох и притягивает к себе стакан молока.

\- Что ты сотворил? Убил его хомячка? - изображает обеспокоенность дядя Питер.

Стайлз изображает еще один вздох.

\- Посвяти меня в свой план, - просит Питер.

Стайлз поднимает взгляд, в котором читается, что его достали, но непонимающий интерес все же проскальзывает сквозь маску. Питер объясняет:

\- Я знаю тебя недолго, но успел понять, что когда-то у тебя в мозгу сломался тормоз, и это превратило тебя в смесь терьера с вечным двигателем. Я просто хочу знать, как именно ты собираешься грохнуть своего босса, чтобы потом рассказывать Дереку трогательные героические истории о тебе, стоя над твоей могилой.  
\- Вы меня пиздец, как достали, просто охуеть можно.  
\- Пойми правильно, он мой племянник. Я - его единственный близкий родственник. Не сплю ночами, так переживаю, что что-нибудь случится с моим мальчиком. Особенно из-за какой-то шлюшки.

Стайлз думает, что дядя Питер веселится, вешая эту лапшу ему на уши и даже не пытаясь делать это исподтишка. Нет, Питер наматывает ее обеими руками и, в воображении Стайлза, напевает что-то задорное, а Стайлз обмотан с ног до головы.

\- Могу вам отсыпать своих седативных, - говорит Стайлз. - Вы перевозбуждаетесь из-за собственных фантазий. Я не собираюсь впутывать Дерека.  
\- А я думаю, ты именно поэтому здесь. У Дерека есть деньги, развитая мускулатура и странная привязанность к тебе. Это может серьезно поспособствовать, когда ты будешь в очередной раз валяться в паре метров от своих кишок в кругу вооруженных громил. Иначе почему бы ты, такой самостоятельный и деятельный паренек, так старательно соблюдал его запрет на вылазки? Дерек нужен тебе дольше, чем на эту неделю.  
\- Еще могу дать валиума. Я им не пользуюсь, но вам явно забыли прописать, когда вы в последний раз лежали в дурке.  
\- Не пизди, Стайлз. Просто не пизди мне. Я не Дерек. Мои мозги не затуманиваются окситоцином, когда я смотрю на твою побитую рожу.

Питер видит, что Стайлз стискивает зубы, у него под кожей ходят желваки. Питер стоит на месте и держит руки скрещенными. Из-за запрета брать Стайлза за волосы и прикладывать о стол Питеру приходится использовать исключительно зрительную и вербальную силу убеждения, а такая херня явно перестала работать со Стайлзом очень давно.

\- У Арджента слишком много людей, оружия и говна, которое он готов раздать, - наконец, объясняется Стайлз, - я ничего ему не сделаю. Ни один, ни с Дереком и его деньгами. Я бы хотел Ардженту в лицо выстрелить, мистер Хейл. Но я не настолько ебанулся, чтобы думать, что у меня получится. И, что бы вы ни говорили, я не пользуюсь Дереком. Я здесь не поэтому.

Питер перестает улыбаться. У него в горле будто застревает целый сраный рояль, на которым только что сыграли марш Шопена. Питер думает, что врать так, как Стайлз, не умеет никто.  
Питер не умел так врать, когда после пожара говорил людям, что у него все в порядке с головой.   
Питер так не врал, когда переписывал на себя останки жизни Хейлов.  
Он не врал так ни одной своей женщине, как Стайлз врет, что у него к Дереку только благородные чувства.  
Питер чувствует свою правоту, но безнадежно проебывает партию.  
Он делает шаг, наклоняется к столу и, опираясь о него руками, негромко говорит:

\- Давай так. Я не верю тебе. Ни одному слову из твоего блядского рта. И я хочу сказать вот что: если тебе нужен человек, который нажмет на спусковой крючок, это не должен быть Дерек.

Питер подходит к Стайлзу и вынимает из кармана его толстовки смартфон. Стайлз чуть пятится, но ничего не говорит. Питер открывает телефонную книгу и забивает туда свой номер.

\- Ебани сердечко смс-кой, когда запахнет жареным, - улыбается Питер, возвращая мобильник Стайлза в его карман.  
\- Вот это реально выбилось из моего понимания термина «объективная реальность».

Питер подмигивает. Стайлз смотрит на него, как на человека, чье фото он недавно увидел на плакате «буйный сумасшедший сбежал из больницы», и который только что подошел к нему на улице и спросил, который час. Стайлз подносит стакан ко рту и отпивает немного молока. Слизнув «усы», он моргает и разбавляет молчание:

\- Пожарить вам яичницу?

Питер забирает у него ополовиненный стакан.

\- Вижу, мы друг друга поняли, - посмеивается Питер и выходит.

***

 

После выезда из города предстоит проехать пять часов до Сан-Франциско по Редвуд-хайвэй, и оттуда еще пару часов - до Санта-Розы.  
Половину пути до Фриско Стайлз спит на заднем сидении. Долго идет дождь, мерно барабанящий по крыше; когда он заканчивается и между расступившихся туч показывается заходящее солнце, Стайлз просыпается от того, что машина остановилась.

Дерек говорит, что по радио передали штормовое предупреждение, придется заночевать в отеле.  
Пока он достает сумку из багажника, Стайлз натягивает капюшон и быстро пересекает парковку, скрываясь в дверях здания с неоновой вывеской "Diamond Hotel" и тремя звездами.

Номер выглядит неплохо. Минимум мебели, но две кровати не вызывают у Стайлза подозрения, что на них успели поспать все бомжи Калифорнии. Скажем, кровати очень даже ничего.

\- Ты как сурок, - не выдерживает Дерек. - Сколько можно спать?

Стайлз пожимает плечами и ложится, обнимая подушку, прямо в одежде. Стайлз ответил бы, что в последние месяцев шестнадцать он был слишком взвинчен, чтобы спать, и он, наверное, побил рекорды по продолжительности бодрствования. Даже тот рекорд, установленный учеными, которые ради науки довели школьника до фатальной бессонницы. Пацан не спал дней пятнадцать.

\- Суркам всегда достается, - бормочет Стайлз, - хотя они лишь одни из многих животных, впадающих в зимнюю спячку. Но почему-то всегда «ты как сурок». Как будто быть сурком - это что-то плохое. Бедные сурки - объекты расизма во всей флоре.  
\- Фауне.  
\- Фауне. Я и говорю.

Дерек садится в кресло утыкается в смартфон. Стайлз вдруг понимает, что не заснет сейчас. Ему смертельно хочется заснуть, но мозг работает слишком быстро, с таким сердцебиением не отключиться.  
Неделя в доме Питера выбила из колеи. Стайлз не помнит, когда в последний раз у него было столько свободного времени, которое приходилось бы проводить взаперти. С последнего домашнего ареста прошли годы.  
За пару часов сна в машине воображение Стайлза подкинуло в подсознание столько дерьма, сколько ни один психиатр не взялся бы разгребать.

Стайлз снимается с кровати и присаживается около сумки, копаясь в ней на предмет своих таблеток. Он чувствует спиной взгляд Дерека, когда запивает их минералкой, и оборачивается. Дерек смотрит исподлобья, вроде спокойно, но почему-то под этим взглядом Стайлз едва не давится.

\- Это чтобы не заебывать тебя, - объясняет он, закручивая крышку бутылки. - И чтобы поспать нормально. Будешь? Кстати, мне кажется странным то, что ты продолжаешь мне помогать, но больше не пользуешься услугами.

Стайлз не уверен, сказал он это вслух или только подумал. Судя по выгнутой брови Дерека и потемневшим глазам, Стайлзу нужно удвоить дозу нейролептиков.  
Он садится на кровать и говорит:

\- Извини, трудно сфокусироваться. Сейчас колеса подействуют, и все будет окей.

Дерек откладывает смартфон на столик, устраивает левую руку на подлокотнике, правой подпирает подбородок. Его поза расслаблена и открыта, будто он какой-нибудь японский психиатр-буддист. Если бы только не взгляд, ввинтившийся в глаза Стайлза и выжигающий на его сетчатке что-то не вполне цензурное.

Иногда Стайлз забывает о том, что у Дерека свои проблемы. Например, с агрессивностью. Он из тех людей, которые возят вас мордой по асфальту, если вы странно на них посмотрите. Стайлз был нужен ему, чтобы снимать напряжение, Стайлз так подошел для этой цели, что Дерек решил вытащить его из проблем и попользоваться дольше.  
И вот они сидят в номере гостиницы, а Дерек даже не пытается до него дотронуться.  
Они едут в Санта-Розу, где Дерек собирается оставить Стайлза одного, в хорошей квартире, и звонить по выходным. Справляться о том, не прибил ли его Джерард. И уже неделю Дерек даже плечом его старается не задеть.  
Дерек - потрясающий парень, с деньгами, оливковыми глазами, с жизнью из голливудских фильмов.  
И если это какая-то «Красотка», то Стайлз попросился бы на выход.

Стайлз не питает иллюзий на свой счет. Он не красивый. Не настолько классно трахается, чтобы кому-то хотелось трахаться только с ним и ни с кем другим.

Стайлз - счастливый обладатель мерзкого характера, пары-тройки психических расстройств и десятка людей, жаждущих его смерти.

В него должно быть трудно влюбиться.

Он потирает веки и надеется, что вся эта херня, забивающая голову, не отражается на лице.

Когда он открывает глаза, Дерек стоит перед ним. Кладет ладонь на его затылок. Стайлз от неожиданности вздрагивает и задерживает дыхание.

\- Поэтому, - пальцы слегка сдавливают его волосы, - я тебя не трогаю. Ты себя загнал.  
\- Я в норме, - говорит Стайлз.

Дерек чуть снисходительно улыбается. Тяжелая рука, касающаяся почти мягко, действует Стайлзу на нервы, и он смахивает ее.

\- Относишься к себе, как к вещи. Даешь себя трахать всякой швали, потом дергаешься даже от меня. Глотаешь по пять таблеток за раз. Это начинает доставать.  
\- А ты, типа, считаешь меня своей вещью?  
\- Считаю небезразличным мне человеком, которому насрать на себя. Пытаюсь позаботиться.  
\- Неподходящее слово, когда речь о том, чтобы закрыть меня на неделю и ебать мозги за таблетки. У меня с головой проблемы, таблетки позволяют мне сойти за нормального.

Дерек говорит отрывисто и холодно:

\- Зрачки перекрывают радужки. Тахикардия. Тремор рук. Еще раз увижу - выкину нахер твои колеса.

Стайлз смотрит на него со смесью удивления и враждебности. Рот приоткрыт. Стайлза действительно начинает бить мелкая дрожь.

\- Дерек, здесь, - говорит он, коснувшись пальцем своего виска, - все устроено несколько сложнее, чем ты считаешь. Я говорил, что со мной будут проблемы. Со мной всегда проблемы, как раз поэтому я предпочитаю быть один. У меня есть дела. Ты можешь меня прогнать, но не помешаешь мне делать их так, как я делаю. И если в обмен на свою помощь ты хочешь от меня подчинение - это не вариант. Лучше я свалю.  
\- Я не отпущу тебя. «Не вариант».  
\- Тогда выбери другой способ оплаты. Можешь трахать, если это утешит твой комплекс власти. Но не лезь мне, сука, в голову.

Стайлз произносит это так, что любая сука пугливо поджала бы хвост и покорно отступила.  
Дерек чувствует, как слегка дергается уголок губ.  
Проблемы с контролем агрессии. Для этого есть какой-то медицинский термин. Дерек понятия не имеет, какой.  
Конкретно сейчас ему требуется слишком много сил, чтобы не завалить Стайлза. Не подмять и не заткнуть. И у Дерека силы заканчиваются.  
Он кладет ладонь на затылок Стайлза и резко притягивает к себе, накрывая губами покрасневший мокрый рот. Вторгаясь языком, пробуя горький привкус таблеток и сладкий - кофе из автомата внизу.  
Стайлз упирается руками в его плечи, без всяких заигрываний с силой толкая от себя, но у Дерека действительно иссяк запас терпения. Бак пуст. В течение всей недели держаться на расстоянии ему помогал внешний вид Стайлза, не сошедшие синяки и ссадины, прихрамывание и круги под глазами. Сейчас, кажется, он дуреет именно от этого.  
И от того, как этот ублюдок не дается, не подпускает к себе и своей жизни, своим поганым «делам», которые он проворачивает так лихо, что с трудом передвигается и, как пить дать, закончит в «дурке».  
Дерек держит жестко, целует медленно и глубоко. Стайлз понимает, что получит меньше синяков, если прекратит сопротивляться. Кладет ладонь на его затылок и скребет пальцами в волосах.  
Дерек ловит себя на мысли, что, знай он шваль по именам, он бы начал выслеживать и убивать. Всех, кто испоганил Стайлзу жизнь. Дерек продавил бы глотки голыми руками, чтобы запустить пальцы в бурлящее нутро и выдрать трахеи к чертям собачьим.

\- Вот молодец, - негромко бормочет Стайлз, облизывая губы. Неестественно улыбаясь. - Так держать. Покажи своей вещи, где ее место.  
\- Твое место, - почти шепчет Дерек, заваливая его на спину, - рядом со мной.

Он стоит на коленях между расставленных ног Стайлза и стягивает с него джинсы. Стайлз снимает джемпер, неловко выгнувшись. Он даже не тянется к Дереку, даже не предлагает ему самому избавиться от одежды. Из-за кривой призрачной ухмылки Стайлз не кажется ни голым, ни униженным, и Дерек не уверен, кто кого собирается трахнуть.  
Он обхватывает Стайлза за бедра и толкает на себя, смутно понимая, что не хотел бы никого другого на его месте. Никого другого - на своем.  
В течение следующих нескольких минут по мозгам бьет гребаное дежа-вю: Стайлз опять безучастен, не сопротивляется, не помогает, не улыбается и молчит, так же, как в любую из их встреч много дней назад. Тогда, когда Дереку, в целом, было плевать на взаимность. Стайлз закрывает глаза и изредка стонет и ерзает, когда больно. Испарина на лбу не от возбуждения - от передоза таблеток. Приоткрытый рот и неистовое сердцебиение - результат приема транквилизаторов. Слегка налившийся кровью член и румянец на щеках - ничего, кроме физиологии.

И Дереку хочется закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть этого равнодушия.

Как и тогда, он не может отделаться от чувства, будто совершает акт насилия. Тогда в этом состояла половина удовольствия от процесса, но сейчас это чувство затягивается удавкой на шее, и он не против быть задушенным до смерти.  
Изнасилование по согласию. Стайлз наказывает себя. За мертвую мать, за кому отца, за его подругу Эрику, за все говно мира, которого он не делал. Дерек - снова инструмент, которым нездоровая совесть Стайлза проделывает в нем дыры.  
Нужно просто отвалить, просто встать и уйти. Извиниться. Но неделю назад Дерек сильно переоценил свою выдержку.  
Перестав двигаться, он наклоняется, опираясь локтем с боку от Стайлза, опускаясь на него и стараясь не придавить. Проводит рукой по волосам Стайлза. Тихо говорит:

\- Я не использую тебя, - Стайлз чуть кривит губы. Дерек говорит: - Я делаю это, потому что мне от тебя крышу рвет. Посмотри на меня. 

Стайлз приоткрывает глаза и скашивает на него взгляд.

\- Меня не интересуют проблемы, - Дереку трудно говорить - голос как будто охрип. Но он должен дать понять, почему ему нужно подчинение. Почему он, кажется, уже никогда и никуда не отпустит. Стайлз должен знать, потому что сейчас взаимность беспокоит Дерека, как ничто иное. - Меня интересуешь ты. Вся херня, о которой ты треплешься. Что ты чувствуешь, сколько таблеток пьешь. И это, - Дерек касается желто-фиолетовых следов на ребрах Стайлза. - Больше ни одна тварь до тебя не дотронется. Понял? Руки повырываю.

Дерек делает медленное, невыносимо медленное движение, и его чуть не накрывает в этот момент, потому что Стайлз глухо матерится и стонет под ним, впервые действительно отвечая. Дереку приходится замереть. Стайлз утыкается лицом в его шею, и Дерек чувствует влагу на его зажмуренных глазах.  
Он продолжает медленно и осторожно, выпрямляясь и подхватывая ногу Стайлза на уровень своей талии, чтобы входить под другим углом. Стайлз всхлипывает и нетерпеливо выгибается. Дерек расценивает это как разрешение и начинает трахать более резкими, отрывистыми толчками, теперь зажмуриться хочется только от удовольствия. Ему не нужно даже целовать Стайлза или касаться языком влажной шеи, там, где долбит пульс, достаточно только подумать об этом - и хочется кончить. Как не было ни с кем.  
Стайлз задыхается бессвязными стонами. Никаких «обожемой». Вскрики и скомканные окончания ругательств.  
К нему возвращается способность говорить, только когда Дерек опускается рядом.  
Проходит не меньше минуты, прежде чем Стайлз усмехается:

\- Ты все-таки выебал меня в мозг. Очень нежно. Чтобы я запросил еще.

И еще прорва секунд и минут в номере, пахнущем синтетикой, грозой и сексом, прежде чем он ровно и без улыбки добавляет:

\- Не могу поверить, что запал на тебя.

От этого голоса веет холодом, как от заснеженной могилы в середине февраля.  
И по стеклу, за которым темно-серое небо, начинает мелко постукивать дождь.

***

 

Гроза занимается быстро, ливень усиливается с каждым всполохом молнии и последующим громовым раскатом. Еще только пять пополудни, а за окном почти полная темнота.

Дерек перехватывает Стайлза, закинувшего на плечо рюкзак, передвигающегося бесшумно, у самой двери. Хватает за локоть и дергает на себя.  
В этот момент Дерек думает, что, проснись он минутой позже - Стайлз успел бы свалить.  
И если эта мысль не вышибает землю из-под ног, то, по крайней мере, отрезвляет и заставляет подняться на ноги, как в поганой армии, за секунды.  
Задремал на час, мать его.

\- Пусти, Дерек, - Стайлз пытается пройти. Когда припекает, он прилагает достаточную силу, с какой может завалить парня крупнее себя. Но не Дерека. Не сейчас. Хейл почти не думает, заламывая ему руку за спину и сгибая пополам. Стайлз тут же перестает рваться, но Дерек не отпускает.

\- Доброе, блять, утро, - резюмирует он, чуть встряхивая головой, чтобы окончательно прийти в себя.  
\- Сейчас, типа, вечер.   
\- Куда ты собрался?  
\- В туалет поссать, мой господин.  
\- С рюкзаком?

Стайлз даже не пытается высвободиться, хотя суставы его рук почти вывихнуты, и если Дерек отпустит, он рухнет лицом в пол. Стайлз спокойно говорит, глядя вниз:

\- Джерард прислал сообщение. Они вытащили отца из больницы.

Дерек перехватывает его запястья одной рукой, свободную запускает в карман джинсов. И Стайлз начинает вырываться:

\- Нет, Дерек, если ты прочитатешь, блять, если я приду не один, они его кончат. Отвали!

Стайлз все-таки вырывается и отшатывается в сторону, но Дерек уже включает его смартфон. Открывает сообщения.  
Стайлз хватает его за руки и пытается отобрать. Дерек успевает прочитать адрес.

\- Сука, ты же ни хера не понимаешь, что это значит, - Стайлз еще не орет, но все спокойствие вышибает из его голоса. - Если я приду не один...  
\- Если ты придешь с полицией, то есть шанс, что доживешь до утра.  
\- То место, где они сейчас, оцеплено его людьми, каждый сраный метр охраняется кем-то с M4 в руках. Когда копы начнут их накрывать, Джерард убьет моего отца и свалит через какой-нибудь черный ход.

Дерек понимает это. Чего он не понимает - так это что Стайлз сможет сделать в одиночку. Он озвучивает вопрос.  
Стайлз прижимает ладонь ко лбу, как от боли, и меряет шагами номер.

\- Господи, почему сейчас. Почему так скоро. Почему с ним.

Дерек не решается подойти. Стайлз перестает мельтешить, но устоять на месте ему все равно трудно.

\- Слушай, - тихо говорит Стайлз, подойдя к Дереку, но не дотрагиваясь, - дай мне один день. Если ты дашь мне один день, то завтра я не уйду от тебя. Если ты захочешь. Никуда не уйду. 

Ком в горле существенно мешает формулировать мысли, носящиеся в голове. Как если бы запущенный СДВГ передавался воздушно-капельным. Если бы аритмия передавалась. Дерек может контролировать лицо, каждое движение, но сердце не подчиняется приказам разума и резонирует с барабанящим ливнем.  
Дерек говорит:

\- Я не могу тебя отпустить.

Если бы Дереку было насрать на взаимность, как много дней назад, это прозвучало бы как категоричный отказ.  
Сейчас это звучит как просьба. Такая, что хочется сплюнуть привкус отчаяния, оставшийся на языке.  
Потому что, на самом деле, Стайлз просит не о том. Не просто дать ему выйти из номера. Стайлз собирается поставить свою жизнь за отцовскую и просит разрешения на это. «Позволь мне еще разок чуть не умереть», «я хочу пролить еще литр своей крови», «если я вернусь» - вот, что подразумевается.

\- Можешь, чувак.

У Стайлза отсутствует чувство самосохранения, потому что он виноват во всем дерьме мира.  
Наверное, он даже дорогу переходит на красный, не глядя, потому что если ему перемнет кости грузовик, то есть, за что.  
«Я только еще разок пройду в неположенном месте», - вот, что слышит Дерек.

И говорит: 

\- Иди.

Стайлз даже не переспрашивает второй раз. Он перехватывает лямку рюкзака и выходит, не говоря ни слова.  
Дерек уверен, что неподалеку от отеля его ждет машина кого-нибудь из своры Арджента.  
И что, если бы они вышли вдвоем, автоматная очередь прошила бы грудь Дерека еще на крыльце.

Дождь не успокаивается, стекая по крыше, по стенам, затапливая дороги холодными реками и разгоняя случайных прохожих.  
Молнии все еще херачат в самую землю где-то далеко, поэтому Дерек выжимает не больше восьмидесяти. Кольцевая трасса почти пуста. Город подает признаки жизни только спустя полтора часа, на подъезде к полицейскому участку.   
Дерек ставит машину на ручник и прикуривает.  
Он мог бы забить и жить дальше. Где-то в другой вселенной ему бы это обязательно удалось.  
В этой он даже не может по-настоящему разозлиться. Вся ярость адресована Джерарду Ардженту, сотне безымянных людей и отвратительной погоде. Стайлзу не достается ни капли. На Стайлза приходится мелкая дрожь пальцев и страх. Как боятся за свою жизнь.

Дерек захлопывает дверцу и по пути к входу в участок успевает промокнуть почти до нитки.

***

 

В такой момент говоришь себе: все катится по пизде, но я хотя бы не сбегаю.  
Я хотя бы не торчу дома, глотая успокоительное и бегая из угла в угол.  
Я понятия не имею, что нужно делать, но, по крайней мере, я здесь, готовый сделать что угодно.

Шатровая колокольня храма святого Карлоса упирается крестами в небо, нависающее над городом подобно брезенту, который с обратной стороны наполнили водой. Монументальное здание облито дождем и отгорожено от центра города осенним иссохшим парком. Прямая трансляция со съемочной площадки фильма ужасов. Контракт уже подписан, так что никто не станет слушать актеров, которым вдруг захотелось домой, к своим таблеткам для нервов.

Когда Стайлза вели сюда, держа с двух сторон, ему даже не завязывали глаз. Рассчитывали, что он, в любом случае, не выйдет, чтобы кому-то рассказать об этом месте. Стайлз не дергался. Если уж попадаешь в такую ситуацию, постарайся продлить себе жизнь примерным поведением.

Внутри храма Стайлзу начинает сносить крышу в темноте, похожей на темноту зарытого под землю склепа.

\- Смотрю, у вас ни страха, ни уважения, - говорит он, и голос отдается эхом от покрытых фресками стен, закругляющихся и сомкнувшихся где-то безумно высоко.

Джерард стоит на каменном подъеме, там, где читают проповеди. Поигрывает складным ножом: подбрасывает и ловит. Двое мужчин, пахнущие кожей, туалетной водой и потом, держат Стайлза, заломив ему руки за спину и согнув. Позади - ряды скамеек для прихожан. Какие-то алтари с какими-то мощами. Другие алтари с десятками огрызков свечей за здравие, за упокой, за любовь, за поступление в университет, за прибавку к зарплате.  
Где-то посреди алтарей - больничная койка, выдранная из палаты, бесчувственный человек на ней делает один вдох в полминуты.  
На окропленном вовсе не святой водой мраморе - труп смотрителя. И грязные следы намоченных дождем ботинок. И лужа крови, затекающая под скамью, на которой кто-то забыл свою Библию.

Человек на больничной койке неподвижен, и невозможно понять, жив он или нет. Слишком далеко, чтобы заметить вероятные трупные пятна или след пулевого ранения.  
Стайлз пытается, но не может вернуть свое спокойствие. Размеренное дыхание не помогает. Отвлеченные мысли не работают.   
В его голове - ни единой мысли и животный порыв бежать. Пока он не окажется за сотни километров. Пока не сотрутся ноги.

Джерард добродушно посмеивается. Он тычет в Стайлза пальцем жестом, демонстрирующим, что он собирается пошутить.

\- Ну-ка поддайте огоньку этому маленькому засранцу.

Парень номер черт-знает-какой с ленивым вздохом выпрямляет Стайлза и вцепляется покрепче, чтобы парню номер какая-разница было удобнее прописать ему коленом в живот. Они с усилием разгибают его, чтобы повторить процедуру.  
Стайлз может представить, как на стенках внутренностей наливаются кровью гематомы.  
Ему почти удается схватить мазохистский экстаз. Ему нужно чувствовать что-то действительно сильное, чтобы отвлечься.

Коматозники должны находиться под постоянным наблюдением врачей. Его могли выволочь из больницы несколько дней назад - Стайлзу неделю не давали выйти из дома. Он ничего не знает. Не может вспомнить ни одной медицинской статьи насчет того, как долго дыхательная и кровеносная система работают только за свой счет в состоянии комы.

\- Стайлз, ты никак его не спасешь, - отрезает Джерард, - нет ни единой вещи в мире, которую ты можешь дать мне. Твой папаша умрет сегодня. Он уже мертв.

Стайлз так рвется, что двум крепко сбитым мужикам становится нелегко удерживать его.

\- Нет ничего, что ты был бы в состоянии сделать, чтобы я тебя прибил. Нет, так не пойдет, - Джерард сует руки в карманы. Он как будто лекцию читает. Смотрит, как профессор на зарвавшегося студента во время спора о венецианской живописи. - Ты знаешь, я не собираюсь тебя убивать. Это было бы такое расточительство. Я закопаю тебя живым. Посажу иву над тобой, Стайлз. Ты мне удобришь почву в саду.

Стайлз думает, что Джерард не настолько стар, чтобы впасть в маразм. То, что он с таким рвением проворачивает Стайлза в мясорубке, может значить только, что мозги у Джерарда варят просто прекрасно.  
Джерард давно все понял.

\- Но сперва поработаешь у меня лет десять, - рассказывает он, упирая руки в бока и задирая подолы пиджака. - Или двадцать. Ты и в сорок будешь довольно неплох, правда, ребята?

«Ребята» ухмыляются. Джерард кивает, и один из них сдирает со Стайлза толстовку. Оттягивает его голову за волосы и вжимается щетинистой мордой в шею, шумно втягивая воздух. Запускает руку под ремень его джинсов.  
Все, что можно предпринять в ситуации, когда тебя, дуреющего от страха, обливающегося кровью изнутри, замешивают с дерьмом и льют бетон сверху - это безразличие. Лучший способ отвлечься - самогипноз. Поочередно расслаблять все мышцы своего тела и отправлять свое сознание в полет над океаном и Исландией.  
Никакого полета не получается, потому что отцовская кровать в паре метров. Гипноз не работает, если что-нибудь вас отвлекает, поэтому Стайлз болтается на границе между контролем и паникой и ни на что не надеется. Если Джерард способен притащить сюда коматозника и кого-то грохнуть в стенах храма, то почему бы ему не приказать громилам трахнуть уличного пацана прямо здесь.

\- И этот твой друг, как там его? Скотт? Как его фамилия?  
\- Сдохни-Старый-Пидор. Что-то французское, кажется.

К счастью, парень номер какой-то-там сразу выдергивает руку из его штанов, но от удара кулаком в челюсть у Стайлза лопаются губы.  
Боль - сплошное наслаждение. Бодрящая, как «Нескафе». Сплюнь пару зубов и вспомни, что жив.  
Доброе утро.

\- Послушай, Стайлз, ты доставил мне немало хлопот. Вытащить твоего старика из центрального госпиталя было не два пальца обоссать, скажу откровенно. Давай так: мы закончим здесь сразу, как ты назовешь мне фамилию Скотта и имена людей, которые дают тебе крышу. Если ты будешь посговорчивее, - обещает Джерард, пока Стайлз шумно втягивает кровавые сопли, - то на сегодняшний день останешься в одном куске.

\- При всей моей любви к светским беседам, - бормочет Стайлз, - сейчас я предпочту отрезанную руку. Левую, пожалуйста.

Джерард кивает своим парням.

В день, когда фура снесла отцовскую машину на обочину и перевернула, Стайлз, на самом деле, умер. Отломившийся кусок бампера размазал бы ему лицо, если бы не отец.  
Отец успел накрыть его собой, бампер ударил его в спину и затылок, череп не раскрошился чудом. «Чудом» врачи назвали его кому.  
«Чудо» - это жизнь Стайлза в последние полтора года.  
Стайлз хотел бы сказать тому, кто наверху, что, пожалуйста, больше не нужно чудес.

Если бы не они, Стайлз бы не встретил Дерека. Дерека с его зелеными глазами, голосом, уверенностью, с этим чувством-без-названия, как будто есть, ради чего трепыхаться, как будто можно перестать нестись галопом и глотать кровавую рвоту; закрыть глаза, спрятаться, уйти. Скрыться за чужой спиной, как дети прячутся за отцовской. Как Стайлз прятался от осколков лобового стекла и летящих с фуры кусков металла. С того момента он запретил себе принимать помощь. Он стал тем, за кого прячутся.

\- Фамилия Скотта, - рычит мужик, скребущий Стайлзу шею щетиной, которая у него, кажется, по всему телу, даже на мозольных ладонях.  
\- Тратите время.

С того момента он - щит, о который ломают дерево и стирают железо.  
Он думал, что сделан из стали, но ни хрена подобного. Сталь не ржавеет быстро.

\- Попытка номер три.

Во время попытки номер три Стайлзу сложно говорить, он очень занят удушающим кашлем, его легкие наполнены кровью.  
Один из парней Джерарда обнимает его со спины, сдавив грудь кольцом рук, и резко давит. Потом его сгибают пополам, чтобы помочь проблеваться. Стайлз сплевывает густую кровь со слюной и хрипит:

\- Нормально. Я в порядке.

У парней Джерарда односторонний стокгольмский синдром в отношении Стайлза. Они переглядываются и кивают, снова заламывая ему руки. Он не сопротивляется и не пытается бежать, своей возней они только не дают ему стоять спокойно. Как будто в этом мире у Стайлза есть хоть один сантиметр личного пространства.

\- Попытка номер четыре: фамилия Скотта.

Стайлз набирает побольше воздуха в грудь, чтобы высказаться, потому что его все это уже конкретно достало:

\- Если вы думаете, что я убил вашу дочь в тот день, когда у вас пропали тридцать тысяч: нет. Клянусь вам. Это сделала Эрика. Я только выебал труп.

Парни Джерарда не в состоянии сдержать ухмылки, их губы трясутся и сморщиваются, походя на анусы, так они стараются сдержать смех.  
И тогда Джерард делает то, что, Стайлз думал, распятия, божество, иконы не дадут ему сделать в храме святого Карлоса: Джерард стреляет в головы обоих своих людей, в два слишком твердых для человека его возраста шага подходит к больничной кровати и приставляет дуло к виску бывшего шерифа города.

Стайлз орет так, как никогда не думал, что способен орать; от этого голоса дьявол выронил бы свой горящий трезубец и просто, мать его, обосрался.

\- НЕТ, БЛЯДЬ, НЕ СМЕЙ!

Он так резко срывается с места, что тут же падает. Его колотит такая паника, что мозг на мгновение теряет способность к координации. Периферическое зрение пропадает с хлопком, словно кто-то врезал по выключателю.

Стайлз не слышит выстрела, но в его воображении этот выстрел уже звучит. Он как будто доносится из слишком близкого будущего, а Стайлз пытается растянуть мгновение тишины.  
Он отчетливо понимает: Джерард помешался. Джерард знает, что Стайлз с Эрикой убили его дочь. Джерард просыпается и засыпает с этой мыслью. Джерард жрет с этой мыслью, ходит в туалет, стреляет по людям, представляя, как пуля раскалывает лицо второму убийце его дочери. Если еще может дрочить, Джерард дрочит на это каждый вечер перед сном.

Стайлз и Кейт дружили. Стайлз приложил много сил для этого. В тот день, в тот охуенно кошмарный день Стайлз попросил Кейт показать коллекцию револьверов Джерарда.  
Кейт провела их с Эрикой в кабинет. В этом, сказал бы любой из громил, не было ничего особенного. Кейт имела достаточно власти, а ни у кого из шлюх Джерарда не было достаточно смелости, чтобы рискнуть что-то провернуть. Кроме Стайлза. Кроме Эрики, влюбленной в него по уши.  
Эрика затянула шнурок от своего ботинка на шее Кейт и давила, пока Стайлз искал дипломат с деньгами под столом.  
Они сбежали через окно. Легко, как в фильме.  
Джерард поведал всем, в том числе своему сыну, что его дочь была убита конкурирующей группировкой. Это разожгло серьезный конфликт, в результате которого Джерард получил миллионы.  
Поймав их, он лично выстрелил в лицо Эрике.  
Стайлзу даже ничего не сказал.

Казалось, Джерард не понял. Посчитал, что Эрика была в кабинете одна, а часть денег потом передала Стайлзу. За эти деньги Джерард и драл его полтора года.  
Стайлз почти поверил.

Где-то в параллельной реальности Джерард давит дулом в висок шерифа так, что сдвигает голову к плечу.

И Стайлз просит:

\- Пожалуйста.

Он повторяет это слово сотню тысяч раз. Джерард давит не отпуская. У него начинает неметь рука.

Стайлз подползает к нему на коленях и хватается мокрой рукой за белое одеяло на кровати, окрашивая хлопок в красный, вторую приподнимает в немом знаке «стоп», пальцы трясутся.

\- Двадцать лет. Хорошо. Сделаю, что скажете.

Джерард поворачивает голову к нему - к бессмысленным глазам, разбитым губам и отсутствующему выражению на лице.

\- Мистер Арджент, ударьте меня. Хотите, я вам отсосу. Сейчас. Завтра. Каждый день.

Джерард медленно переносит руку, сжимающую револьвер, упирая его в лоб Стайлза, который стоит на коленях и с трудом ворочает языком, чтобы говорить:

\- Я сделаю все, что скажете.

Стайлз выдыхает бесконечно медленно. Он, наконец, может дышать. Его легкие больше не исколоты иглами. Боль в его теле - вишневый сироп, раскатывающийся по венам. Дуло, упирающееся в лоб - поцелуй холодных губ ангела.  
Что угодно. Что угодно каждый день.  
Хоть отрезайте по куску и ешьте.

Отец будет жить сегодня. Стайлз знает это так же, как таблицу умножения. Как алфавит. Маленькое дежа-вю, когда Джерард подбрасывает револьвер и перехватывает за дуло, чтобы попытаться выбить Стайлзу челюсть. Стайлз хрипит:

\- Спасибо.

Он чувствует себя оглушительно живым. Жизнь сосредоточена в челюсти, во рту, в ребрах, легких, печени, плечевых суставах.  
Джерард толкает его в грудь ногой, так, что Стайлз опрокидывается на спину. У Джерарда озлобленное лицо с расширенными зрачками.

\- Ты, дерьма кусок, убил мою дочь.  
\- Мистер Арджент, пожалуйста. Врежьте мне еще раз.  
\- Ты убил ее.  
\- Еще раз, сэр, прошу вас.

Джерард не сразу понимает, зачем Стайлз просит его. В первую секунду Джерард думает, что у пацана, наконец, поехала крыша, и он ловит кайф от бульканья крови в своей глотке.  
Уже через миг до него доходит: Стайлз просит ударить его потому, что в следующую минуту Джерард его кончит. Если недостаточно выпустит пар. У Джерарда сейчас конкретный запор из ярости. Если не дать ему хорошенько просраться, кишечник лопнет и заляпает священные стены.  
Стайлз приподнимается, протягивает руку и кладет на его дряблую щеку.

Джерард мгновенно бьет его снова.

И снова.

В какой-то момент Джерард настолько погружается в ритм отвешивания ударов, что Стайлз перехватывает револьвер.  
Для человека его лет у Джерард великолепная реакция. Он выхватывает из-за пояса складной нож и заносит руку раньше, чем Стайлз успевает даже понять, что происходит.

Лезвие рушится на Стайлза, и где-то между жизнью и смертью звучит выстрел, отдаваясь рикошетом от стен. Оглушительно, как раскат грома или бой колокола прямо над головой.  
Джерарда отшвыривает от Стайлза, он валится в полуметре. Он выбил револьвер из руки Стайлза секунду назад. Револьвер валяется в стороне, откинутый под кровать, но чья-то пуля только что вырвала сноп кровавых брызг из горла Джерарда.

Стайлз поднимается на коленях и, тяжело дыша, смотрит в лицо Джерарду. Тот хрипит, его глаза лезут наружу и норовят лопнуть. Он неловко трогает свое разорванное горло, пачкаясь в крови, которая льет такими толчками, что заливает все вокруг, брызги оседают на голой груди Стайлза. Джерард пытается что-то сказать. Он широко открывает рот и двигает челюстями, но слышно только бульканье. Стайлз пялится на Джерарда и громко переспрашивает:

\- Что? - и кривится, когда пара темных капель оседают у него на лице. - Что вы хотите? Говорите гласными. Боже мой, да вы обоссались.

Джерард тянется к нему трясущейся рукой, другой зажимая горло, он мажет Стайлзу по лицу, и тот отдергивается. Горло Джерарда выталкивает последние порции крови, и он, наконец, застывает, уставившись вверх.

Стайлз поднимается на ноги, его шатает хуже, чем после бутылки вермута. Он оглядывается. Питер идет между рядами с пистолетом в руке, вид у него охуевший - это все, о чем Стайлз успевает подумать, прежде чем перед глазами схлопывается тьма. Питер переходит на бег, чтобы успеть подхватить его и не дать расшибить голову о мраморную ступеньку.

***

 

Питер поднимает руку и опускает. Сжимает и разжимает пальцы. Дергается. Он не в состоянии ударить Стайлза.  
Это просто невозможно - бить по этому лицу. По этому телу. Запредельный уровень зла. Питер только трясет его и повторяет:

\- Ну же, давай, пацан. Очнись!

Стайлз сперва давится кашлем, а потом приоткрывает глаза. Смотрит перед собой - обеспокоенное лицо старшего Хейла нависло над ним, а где-то кошмарно далеко вверху сводятся в каменный конус стены. Так высоко и глубоко во тьму, что не видно дна.  
Стайлзу кажется, что он проспал вечность и вернулся в прошлое. 

\- Слава богу, - Питер обводит взглядом фрески и распятия и тут же начинает соскребать Стайлза с пола, взваливая его руку на свои плечи.

Стайлз пытается не мешать ему. Сжимает пальцами его куртку, встряхивает головой, жмурится и распахивает глаза. Оглядывается, видя, как они с Питером удаляются от скамьи, у которой лежит Джерард со своей дырой в горле, с темным мокрым пятном на брюках, в огромной луже крови. Джерард осоловело смотрит вверх и выглядит обычным куском мертвого мяса. Стайлз глубоко выдыхает и опускает голову. Пальцы расслабляются.

\- Не отключайся, - напряженно говорит Питер, - ты меня понял? Я тебя кину здесь, если отключишься.

Как будто Стайлз это контролирует.  
Питер сильно спешит, Стайлз не успевает переставлять ноги, все его внимание, разбитое сотрясением и потерей крови, фокусируется на перемещении ног с одного места на другое.

\- Помедленнее, - говорит он сквозь зубы.  
\- Помедленнее? - голос Питера сочится ядом. - Мне вот интересно, кто будет здесь раньше: копы или вся мафия этого поганого мира. На крыльце три дохлых зэка, внутри - труп честного смотрителя храма и наркобарона всея Калифорнии. И мы с тобою, такие неприкаянные, в кровищи, с оружием, обмотанные кишками.  
\- Выкинь пистолет, - бормочет Стайлз.  
\- Не могу. Мамин подарок.  
\- Что за три дохлых зэка?  
\- Я не прошел фейс-контроль, - признается Питер. Стайлз ни о чем не спрашивает, но Питер поясняет: - Ирак. Два года по уши в мясорубке, напомни показать тебе медали.

Голос Питера затихает - только кряхтит дыхание, и в тишине кто-то опять бьет по выключателю Стайлза, на мгновение выдергивая его из жизни.

\- Если бы ты немного помогал мне, было бы очень неплохо, - шипит Питер, а Стайлз касается своего живота и нащупывает мокрое месиво.

Над ними уже нет куполов храма - только бездонное небо, затянутое непроглядной тьмой, но больше не извергающее ливень и молнии. Дует холодный, все еще грозовой ветер.

\- Эй, - хрипло шепчет Стайлз, - мой папа. Нужно забрать его.

Питер молчит, только крепче обхватывает его за пояс.

\- Нужно забрать моего отца, - говорит сквозь кашель Стайлз, - его же найдут люди Арджента. Эй... пусти меня.

Питер игнорирует его, а у Стайлза, словно во сне, нет сил шевельнуть рукой. Его тело сдалось, но мозг еще не совсем перемолот в блендере, в который превратился череп. Сердце барахлит, но натужно берет новые обороты, гоняя кровь и прокатывая по телу леденящий страх. Стайлз начинает задыхаться, мышцы сводит. Пробоины по всему телу открываются и проливают то, что еще не покинуло его вены.  
Стайлз уверен, что в своем состоянии не переживет панической атаки. Но ничего не может поделать. Он шарит по углам растрепанного сознания в поисках хотя бы одной идеи, что может сделать, хотя бы одного плана, и не находит ничего, оглушительное, бездонное, черное и дышащее мраком нихера.

\- Держи своего друга. Прости, что не в сохранности - но хотя бы не по частям, - доносится из другого мира.

И Стайлз, в груди у которого разбухший ком, бьющийся, как загнанная птица, падает в руки Дерека.  
Стайлз ни черта не видит, потому что сотни две метров назад его веки отказались выполнять основную функцию, но он прекрасно знает, кто это. По запаху, по прикосновению, по чувству, разливающемуся внутри.

Чувство-без-названия.

Как нырнуть в прохладные целебные воды. Вдохнуть опиум.  
Доза морфия, едва не доходящая до эйфории. Холодный компресс на лоб и твердая почва.

\- Все хорошо, - слышит Стайлз шепот, - там полиция. Его забирают в больницу. Завтра займусь переводом.

Стайлз слышит тихое:

\- Все будет хорошо, - и каждая мышца в теле расслабляется с тягучей болью.

В машине Стайлз смутными моментами приходит в себя, по паззлам складывая реальность. Он на заднем сидении, полулежит в руках Дерека, головой на его груди. Мерно шумит двигатель, и иногда Хейлы негромко перекидываются парой слов.  
У Стайлза много вопросов, десятки мыслей, которые трудно, но нужно увязать, и неплохо бы встряхнуться и прийти в себя.  
Но Дерек держит его, и Стайлзу просто насрать на все. Ощущение безопасности - это часть жизни, которую Стайлз собирает по кускам. Ему спокойно. Ему миллион дней, несколько вечностей не было так тихо.

В салоне стоит эфемерный медицинский запах. Дерек прижимает смоченные чем-то бинты к груди и животу Стайлза, иногда переворачивает их и меняет.  
Стайлз накрывает его руку своей, чтобы не жег антисептиком, и засыпает.

***

 

По пять сотен километров за шесть часов и ни минуты уверенности, что удастся скрыться.  
Даже если полиция и федералы больше заинтересовались трупом неуловимого и всемогущего Арджента, весь храм заляпан кровью другого человека. На револьвере - отпечатки, не принадлежащие Ардженту, но пуля, убившая его, выпущена из «Дезерт Игл» пятидесятого калибра. Еще четыре пули выуживаются криминалистами из черепов и грудных клеток пособников Арджента. О присутствии второго подозреваемого говорит количество крови единственного имеющегося - он был не в том состоянии, чтобы убить четверых и самостоятельно сделать ноги.  
Так что, даже если бунт мафии по случаю смерти наркобарона отвлечет копов, то ненадолго.

Санта-Роза напоминает один из тех пляжных городов, где снимают молодежные проекты для MTV. Здесь пальмы, дорогие авто, баров и клубов больше, чем бакалейных магазинов. Достаточно людно, чтобы было, где затеряться.  
Небольшой частный дом, отстроенный по всем правилам модерна и фен-шуя, выходит на рассветное солнце стороной, где спальня.  
В девять утра пятно света ложится на кровать и заставляет кожу светиться так, что не видно ни единой отметины.

Свет бьет в лицо. Рай, - думает Стайлз.  
Потом вспоминает, что, по законам Библии, должен гореть в аду. Иисус даже не заглянул бы посетовать:

\- Ты был таким славным ребенком, и во что превратился?

Он сразу переправил бы Стайлза на сковородку с порцией наркозависимых шлюх.  
Боли нет. Впору уверовать в жизнь после смерти, но Стайлз помнит, как посреди ночи, пока Питер пытался настроить плотин и не дать ему истечь кровью, Дерек уехал в круиз по местным аптекам. Стайлз под завязку накачан обезболивающим и, самое плохое, он не сможет встать в очередь на пересадку печени. Не тогда, когда на каждом втором столбе его фото и просьба обратиться в полицию.

Первые несколько дней в галдящей солнечной Санта-Розе Стайлз сблевывает все, что съедает. Это поганый йогурт для работы желудка - и весь не переваренный йогурт оказывается снаружи, в массе чего-то темно-красного, местами густого почти до твердого состояния.  
Дерек стоит рядом на коленях и держит, чтобы Стайлз не опустил голову в унитаз.  
Питер торчит в дверях со скрещенными на груди руками, прислонившись к косяку, ему не хватает только попкорна для полноты наслаждения картиной, и он говорит, что у Стайлза, возможно, дыра в желудке. Или кишечнике. Судя по тому, что выходит из его организма, там может скоро не остаться ничего.

\- Ему нужен врач, какого хрена ты думаешь? - Питер так взвинчен, что почти орет.

Дерек говорит:

\- Ему нужно оставаться в живых.  
\- Тут он сдохнет быстрее, чем где-либо.  
\- Засветится где-то, и его найдут. Через него и тебя тоже. Тогда обоих действительно прикончат.  
\- У меня есть номер Дитона... Он привел меня в порядок в прошлый раз.

Дерек игнорирует его. Питер постукивает пальцами по бицепсу. Вздыхает. Переминается с ноги на ногу.

\- В принципе, да, - говорит Питер. - Мы и сами справимся, что я тут драму развожу, подумаешь: ну, синячок, ну, царапинка.

Стайлз блюет кровью в этот момент и кривится, рассматривая что-то в красной каше и пытаясь ткнуть пальцем - вдруг пошевелится. Стайлз - в состоянии полуобморока и, возможно, даже не в курсе присутствия Хейлов.  
Дерек весь день с таким выражением на лице, будто кто-то заново спалил его дом и угнал машину.

\- Племянник, у тебя есть какой-нибудь носовой платок, нитки и иголка? И скальпель? Наркоза точно нет, так что ударь его чем-нибудь по голове.  
\- Заткнись нахуй.

Питер фыркает очень зло, слишком серьезно, учитывая равнодушие, которое он пытается изображать. И уходит.  
Стайлз залезает в ванную и объявляет, что будет принимать душ.  
Его жизнь не может стать хуже, потому что Дерек отказывается выходить. Он, мать его, помогает Стайлзу.  
Впервые в его поганой жизни кто-то моет ему волосы. Держит над унитазом. Стайлз хрипит: «проваливай», говорит: «я сам справлюсь», а этот невозможный придурок не уходит. Он не слышит Стайлза. Его пальцы мягко скребут в волосах, намыленных чем-то с ароматом граната и ананаса. Проводят по шее. По груди. Там, где раны, Дерек моет голыми руками вместо мочалки.  
Стайлза эмоционально швыряет из желания забить его лицом в угол ванны до конвульсивных приступов благодарности, сдавливающей сердце, как любовь.  
Он вылезает из ванны, Дерек накидывает ему на плечи махровое полотенце и растирает.

Лицо ощущается онемевшим, как гипсовая маска, так странно, что если пощупать - не находишь вывернутых наружу костей и хрящей.  
Стайлз слышит свой голос, севший, слабый, ломкий, это голос без пяти минут мертвеца.

\- О, боже мой. Пиздец. Я умираю.

Дерек говорит:

\- Нет.  
\- Еще как. Я чувствую. Такого никогда не было. По-моему, моя печень в унитазе.  
\- Блять, Стайлз, какого хрена. Я вызываю врачей.  
\- Хорошо, давай. А я пока пойду себе ножницы в глаз воткну.

Дерек резковато обхватывает его за плечи и ведет в спальню. Укладывает на кровать, потянув на себя, прижимая к своей груди. Он обнимает Стайлза и не позволяет отодвинуться. Как будто все, что не дает гипотетическим силам зла растворить Стайлза в воздухе - его руки.   
Стайлз хотел бы полежать так и послушать его сердце, стопроцентно живой ритм, но отрубается мгновенно.

День, кажется, на шестой ему становится ощутимо легче. Голова начинает соображать. Рвота закончилась, йогурт нашел взаимопонимание с желудком. Как и зеленый чай.  
К этому моменту, к шестому, вроде бы, дню, Стайлз четко понимает, что любит Дерека Хейла и хочет провести с ним остаток своей жизни. Впрочем, Стайлз не уверен, что за это время Дерек не пытался повеситься на одном из своих галстуков за штуку баксов и не попытается снова.

Дерек, вроде бы, взял отпуск. Он проводит все время со Стайлзом. К этому оказалось так легко привыкнуть, что Стайлз уже не уверен, свернет ли он крышку шампуня самостоятельно.  
Сможет ли он уйти. После всего, что между ними было. После всей блевоты, полуночных приступов жара, матерщины и высоких чувств.

Уходить некуда, если не брать в расчет, что уйти можно куда угодно. Он жив, это чудо чудес. Отец лежит в лучшей больнице Калифорнии, и можно зайти на второй круг уличной жизни. Найти другую работу. Официантом, мойщиком машин, мойщиком машин официантов. Подметать листья. Убирать сортиры в кинотеатрах.  
До момента, пока кто-нибудь из коллег Джерарда, или конкурентов, или полиции, не увидит его подпирающим стенку какого-нибудь центра общественного питания.  
Возможно, они даже не будут сразу стрелять. Может, захотят обсудить случившееся. «Оу, это вы свели в гроб нашего друга Джерарда?» - «Да, это я». «Можно с вами сфотографироваться?» «Конечно». «Отлично. А теперь встаньте лицом к стене и сфокусируйтесь на том, чтобы отдать душу богу».  
Многообразие жизни пышущей и пляшущей Санта-Розы для него примерно такое же, как в любом другом городе.  
За одним исключением: здесь есть Дерек. И это до невероятного весомый аргумент.

Он валяется на кровати, головой у Дерека на животе, смотрит телек - крутят недавний матч чемпионата по футболу. Дерек читает какую-то книгу по работе, и, когда он засыпает, Стайлз убирает ее на тумбу и накрывает Дерека.  
Он готов накрывать Дерека одеялом, приносить ему завтрак в постель, мыть его тачку, гладить рубашки, всю жизнь заниматься только этим, абсолютно бесплатно. Стайлз воспринимает Дерека как совершенную человеческую единицу, ниспосланную с небес, чтобы разбавить грязь и мрак его жизни.  
Стайлз так одурел от того, что этот парень постоянно рядом, что прекратил подозревать всякий подъеб. Только чувства к Дереку, похожие на эйфорический эффект кодеина, держат Стайлза в Санта-Розе. В этом городе мечты.  
Только Дерек держит его, своими руками за миллион долларов, в состоянии жизни.  
Не дает свалиться, балансируя на краю собственноручно вырытой могилы.

\- Ты мой утешительный приз, - бормочет Стайлз, - я твое наказание.

Девять утра, Дерек задергивает шторы, чтобы свет не бил Стайлзу в глаза; его силуэт на фоне залитого солнцем пейзажа напоминает о греческом божестве, и он ничего не отвечает, только неопределенно негромко хмыкает.

***

 

После завтрака Питер уходит в одну из просторных комнат, которую занял для себя, и торчит там часами. Всю последнюю неделю Питер спокоен, как цветок лотоса у подножия храма истины. Спокойствие человека, отрицающего действительность. Стайлз поневоле вспоминает фильмы про зомби. В основном горожане истерили и паковали сумки на другой конец света, но были и те, кто поливал газон и игнорировал своих дохлых соседей, бьющихся в ворота. Суббота: стрижка и полив газона. Обязательная процедура. Зомби-апокалипсис подождет.

Суббота, и Питер читает книгу в своей комнате. Пьет малиновый чай. «Дезерт Игл» лежит на прикроватной тумбе рядом с блюдцем, полным эклеров.  
Стайлз заходит и стоит на пороге с минуту, а Питер делает вид, что не замечает.

\- Ты легко расправляешься с посттравматическим синдромом.

Питер перелистывает страницу. Делает небольшой глоток. Вздыхает. И говорит:

\- Мой посттравматический синдром только оттого, что теперь опять придется в стену стрелять. Если ты, конечно, не нарвешься еще на кого-нибудь. Хотя, скорее, не «если», а «пока». В мире наркоты и рабовладения за каждую часть твоего тела объявлена такая награда, что скоро ты станешь еще более популярным, если только можешь себе это представить.  
\- Почему ты мне помог? - спрашивает Стайлз. - Не пойми неправильно, это было круто: прицельный выстрел на бегу, развевающиеся волосы, Голливуд, короче, нервно курит. И все-таки, если пропустить пиздеж о том, что тебе дорог Дерек, или хотелось пострелять.  
\- Вовсе не пиздеж, - морщится Питер. - Обе причины подлинны. Но они скорее приятный бонус. А основная причина в том, что твой босс, царствие ему... подземное, сжег дом моей семьи. Вместе со всеми обитателями. Кроме Дерека - Дерек был за две тысячи километров, когда все случилось.

Когда-то Дерек упоминал пожар, но никаких подробностей. Видимо, он не знал.

\- А я был там, - Питер отставляет чашку на тумбу, - и мне потребовались два года психотерапии в Ираке, чтобы забыть, как Арджент застрелил мою сестру. Вернее, чтобы убедиться, что никакое дерьмо уже не вытеснит воспоминание из моей головы.  
\- Твоя сестра - это мама Дерека?

Питер кивает.

\- Ее звали Талия.

Стайлз задумывается о том, какие дела у Арджента могли быть с семьей Хейлов, этих идеальных людей. И решает не расспрашивать.

***

 

Планы об отъезде на другую сторону земного шара - что-то вроде соломинки, за которую пытаешься ухватиться, когда кубарем летишь вниз с обрыва.  
Вроде как: да, через секунду нам суждено разбиться о скалы и нанизаться на риф, но сейчас, еще в полете, мы прикидываем, не удастся ли ухватиться вон за ту ветку.

Не удастся.

Поправляясь, Стайлз возвращается к обычному состоянию. Шутит, треплется, жрет таблетки. Дерек не замечает никаких перемен. Кроме того, что все это теперь - спектакль.  
Стайлзу не смешно, наедине с собой он не дергается и молчит, а таблетки то выплевывает, то выпивает пол-пачки за раз - в зависимости от того, хочется ли ему сухой душащей боли или бесчувствия, когда сердце сокращается два раза в минуту.  
Ему исполнилось девятнадцать, но почему-то кажется, что намного больше.  
Иногда Стайлз мажет вокруг себя бессмысленным ищущим взглядом, как потерявшийся пес. Как заключенный, который спустя лет двадцать строгого режима, бывает, по привычке оглядывается в поисках лазейки. Как сбежать обратно на волю. Ко всему дерьму, которое его сюда привело.  
Когда Дерек просыпается посреди ночи, Стайлз каждый раз лежит рядом и пялится в потолок. У него сна ни в одном глазу. Мертвая маска на его лице отбивает желание прикоснуться и спросить, в чем дело. Дерек все-таки делает это. Поднимается на локте, подавляет вздох и заговаривает, а Стайлз моргает и кривит улыбку, нацепляет ее на себя, как раковый больной - аппарат искусственного дыхания.

«Ладно-ладно, я дышу, видишь? Все хорошо».

Фатальные повреждения. Механизм ремонту не подлежит, тормоза выбиты, управлять невозможно, лучше направьте в дерево и сдайте на металлолом.  
Адреналиновая наркомания. Стайлз хочет свалить отсюда.

В Санта-Розе так светло, что даже глубокой ночью белеют стены и потолки. Глаза поблескивают на бледных лицах. Дерек притягивает Стайлза к себе и накрывает рукой, как ребенок - игрушку. Утыкаясь лбом в висок, опуская веки, с натужным усилием вдыхая смутный запах. Стайлз накрывает его предплечье ладонями и слегка поглаживает. Язык немых. «Ты уйдешь, и я не смогу тебя удержать». «Прости».  
В какой-то момент, засыпая, Дерек хрипло со сна бормочет:

\- Ты обещал.  
\- Прости.  
\- Ни хера.

Стайлз не без труда разворачивается под его рукой, чтобы обнять, приблизиться, высвободить руку и мягко гладить.

\- Я двухгодовалый труп, Дерек. И патологический лжец.

Каждая мышца тяжелеет, наливается горьким свинцом. Диафрагма затвердевает цементом, ребра намертво окольцевали легкие. Хочется сдавить кулаки. Разбить о стену. Каждую кость под собственной шкурой - выломать. Пальцы Стайлза гладят за ухом, перебираются к шее, к затылку. Легкие прикосновения, как летний ветер. Дерек закрывает глаза.

\- Я тебя люблю, - говорит Стайлз, - больше всего, что у меня было, и чего не было.

Стайлз смотрит во все глаза. Они мокрые и блестят в темноте, как маленькие звезды. Признание не звучит, как признание. Слишком много помех в голосе.

\- Но я не смогу жить тут, нормально, как все, понимаешь, я - не нормальный. Я конченый. Конченый человек.  
\- Заткнись, Стайлз.  
\- Я не смогу вот эту всю нормальную жизнь. У меня дыра в голове, в груди, я весь как сыр. Ты только представь свою будущую жизнь, Дерек. Возвращаешься с работы, а я лежу на полу в блевоте, обколотый героином. Ты приходишь с работы, а я вырезаю у себя на груди сердечко тебе в подарок. Приходишь ты домой, а я как раз толкаю стул, на котором стою, петля у меня на шее подцеплена за швейцарскую люстру стоимостью в миллион долларов.  
\- Заткнись. Хватит.

Дерек встает с постели.  
Стайлз садится и продолжает, посмеиваясь:

\- Нет, ну ты представь: сидишь ты в офисе, среди интеллигентных людей, готовых лизать тебе зад сутки напролет, а тут звонит телефон, и офицер полиции говорит тебе, что твой парень нажрался в баре и затеял драку, и его там выебали десять человек.

Дерек спотыкается о валяющийся на полу рюкзак и, выругавшись, пинает его под кровать.

\- Видишь, ты даже слышать этого не можешь. Что будет, когда это начнет происходить? - спрашивает Стайлз.  
\- Я не знаю.  
\- Нет, скажи мне. Что будет, Дерек? Ты меня выгонишь?  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Выгонишь, да? Не станешь терпеть этого дерьма?

Дерек стоит к нему спиной и мерит пол медленными тяжелыми шагами, не зная, куда себя деть. Ему становится душно в комнате, как будто кто-то переборщил, усиливая отопление.

\- Так давай я уйду, думая, что я кому-то нравился, - Стайлз больше не смеется, голос звучит спокойно. - Пусть у меня останется воспоминание о том, что кто-то не считал меня куском говна, достойного только вонючего ботинка. Такое маленькое чужое заблуждение.  
\- Я никогда не посчитаю тебя... этим.  
\- Ты просто еще не знаешь.  
\- Знаю достаточно, - резко говорит Дерек, - ты не виноват ни в чем из того, что с тобой произошло. Люди вокруг тебя - дерьмо, те, кто испоганил тебе жизнь. Это они, а не ты. Я ни в чем не заблуждаюсь. Если мне когда-то придет в голову попросить тебя на выход, это потому, что я сам - один из таких ублюдков.

Стайлз приоткрывает рот, и Дерек отрезает:

\- Заткнись, - он сжимает и разжимает пальцы. Вдох. Немного успокоиться. - Закончили разговор. Пусть все будет, как будет. Как ты говоришь.  
\- Про петлю тоже?  
\- Про все сразу.  
\- Окей.

Дерек выходит из комнаты, врубает в кухне свет и достает пиво из холодильника. Присаживается на край стола и сдергивает зубами крышку.

\- Оуч, - болезненно кривится Стайлз, зайдя следом.  
\- Оставишь меня на пару минут? - цедит Дерек.  
\- Чтоб ты мебель переломал? - фыркает Стайлз. - Мебель не виновна. Я не буду уходить от ответственности.  
\- Просто отъебись и иди спать.  
\- Дай мне пять минут.

У Дерека в груди кусок мяса кипит в раскаленном масле. Пузырятся ожоги. Пиво кажется теплым, шипит и не способствует тушению пожара, разливающемуся по венам.  
Но Стайлз, на которого сейчас и смотреть не хочется. Стайлзу удается.  
Он останавливается перед Дереком, без всякого страха получить по морде обнимает за шею.  
И это как окунуться в шумную прохладу Ниагары.  
Стайлз касается губами кожи за ухом, и пальцы расслабляются, оставляя в сторону бутылку.  
Это как гореть на сотне по Фаренгейту и в какой-то момент зайти в холодную воду с головой. Кровь перестает барабанить в ушах. Свинец растворяется, вступив в реакцию с сухими губами Стайлза.  
Коснуться его спины - снять собственную головную боль.  
Слегка прижать к себе, чтобы расслабить затекшие мышцы.

Пальцы цепляются за ветку на расстоянии сотни метров от земли.  
Короткий момент, в который она еще не вырвана с корнем, и до скалы есть пара секунд облегченной надежды.

\- Спасибо за то, что ты сказал, - бормочет Стайлз, укладывая подбородок ему на плечо и крепко обнимая, так и продолжая стоять между его коленей.

Дерек отпивает еще и свободной рукой обнимает его в ответ.  
И думает, что ничего не выйдет.

\- Будь у меня деньги, я бы купил тебе космос, - говорит Стайлз.

Улыбка не лезет на лицо, но Дерек не может не усмехнуться.

\- Нахера мне космос?  
\- Ну, как... чтобы символизировать мою любовь. Космос довольно-таки большой.

В космосе вакуум. Черные дыры. Астероидные осколки, способные дробить планеты на куски.

\- Действительно, символично.

Стайлз привычно улыбается ему в лицо, в один краешек губ. Его глаза кажутся медовыми не то от освещения, не то от тепла, с которым они смотрят. И это - как греть руки у костра глубоким январем, где-то у подножия гор.  
Это, если откровенно, решает все проблемы. Дает ответ на все заданные-не заданные вопросы.  
Адреналин, героин, кодеин, разнообразие нейролептиков, любовь - одна и та же зависимость.   
Чувство-без-названия. Ответ на любой вопрос.

 

 

Эпилог

 

Отказаться от всего гедонистического дерьма, чтобы почувствовать собственное тело под слоями высококачественных фирменных тряпок и гор позолоченной шелухи, засыпавшей, как кладбищенская земля - не так уж сложно.  
Годы учебы, годы работы, годы создания родиевого, золотого, платинового гроба. Нужно дойти до собственного предела, набрести на вышибающее дух чувство, и никакая задача, связанная с разрушением плодов собственного труда, не покажется трудной.

Крис Арджент сидит в кресле для гостей в кабинете Дерека, покачивает закинутой на ногу ногой и рассказывает о смерти своего отца. Ленивыми, безразличными выражениями. Среди федералов говорят, какой-то военный стрелял. Человек двадцать уже давали чистосердечное признание. Люди Джерарда каждый день кого-то вешают за его убийство, но, на самом деле, достоверных следов никто не взял.

\- Это ведь как-то связано с твоим пацаном? - спрашивает Крис. Тем же тоном. - В последнее время папаша о нем разве что во сне не бредил.

Дерек поднимает взгляд, не уверенный, кивнуть или отрицать. Крис говорит:

\- Увози его подальше отсюда. Дело глохнет на ходу, но есть те, кто не отцепится, пока не получит его голову отдельно от тела.

Именно из-за этого предупреждения Дерек дает Питеру в долг, чтобы купить билет в один конец до Бергена. Это родина Кайлин, объясняет Питер. Они поселятся там в дачном коттедже и займутся разведением собак.  
Куда поехать самим, Дерек и Стайлз пока не решили. Стайлз туманно сказал: «На северо-запад», и Дерек кивнул.

Берег на съезде с кольцевой трассы абсолютно пустой. Середина ноября, не пляжная территория, облака затянули небо бледно-серой пеленой. Стайлз сидит на камнях, кутаясь в длинную куртку, стакан кофе у него в замерзших руках испускает белесые клубы. Стайлз наблюдает за прибоем. Попросил притормозить здесь, у придорожного кафе, а потом, взяв свой кофе и уже идя мимо машины, непонятно помахал руками, пытаясь обозначить свои намерения, и пошел вниз по холму, к берегу. Туда, где бьются о камни волны.

Дерек открывает дверцу "Тойоты" и выставляет ноги, прикуривая. Осенний ветер холодит шею, и он плотнее натягивает ворот куртки. Калифорния останется позади спустя часа четыре, но расслабляться рано. Он не может быть уверенным, что за ними не ведется слежка.  
Не может спокойно отпускать от себя Стайлза, даже если речь о паре десятков метров.  
Не только из-за вероятности увидеть красную точку у него на лбу. Где-то в подкорке он боится, что Стайлз просто уйдет. Не выйдет из очередной кофейни. Сбежит из отеля, пока Дерек будет спать.  
Просто вдруг исчезнет, сидя на шумном, пахнущем морем побережье, грея холодные пальцы о стакан.

Ветер забирается под куртку, под свитер, холод пробирается под кожу. Дерек учится жить с этим чувством. Ради которого отказываются от потом и кровью выстроенных фундаментов.  
Дерек выдыхает дым в ветер.  
Смотрит на фигурку Стайлза на фоне Тихого океана. Смутное чувство изгибает уголок губ в улыбке.  
Стайлз машет в сторону горизонта, жестами объясняя, что это нужно увидеть вблизи.  
Стайлз, который возвращается к машине и улыбается, по-дурацки проливая кофе на куртку.  
Чувство, ради которого отказываются от жизни, по словам одного парня, «на миллион долларов».

***  
Конец


End file.
